Take Me Away
by Hulio
Summary: James, Sirius and Remus are in trouble and they call none-other than Lily and Marlene to come to their rescue. However no one realized that in the end it wouldn't be the three Marauder's that needed saving, in fact, it would be Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Sheets of rain fell from the sky, they had given up on keeping dry and were now soaked from head to toe. The two walked with extremely caution, avoiding puddles and mudslides, anything that could give away their position, as they approached a clearing. As the sound from the rain slowly faded away into nothing, and it fell no more, the two women were able to hear the sounds around them clearer.

"Marlene!" whispered Lily, "What was that?"

Marlene turned her gaze towards Lily, however stopped quickly before answering and both girls froze in their tracks, suddenly the cry sounded again, not too far off in the distance, and then an unmistakable bright white flash flying across the clearing ahead. Both Marlene and Lily remained absolutely still, however with another cry and yet another flash, they both took off at a run towards the scene.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius had been late one night coming home from a mission, and the two women sat silently at the kitchen table, their teas now gone cold, refusing the believe the worst. The clock striking two in the morning, both girls let out disappointed and worried sighs. "Are you sure the letter said one?" demanded Marlene, picking up the piece of parchment that rested between the two girls.<p>

Lily raised a questioning eyebrow as her best friend scanned the letter for the fifth time that night; however her eyebrow dropped upon witnessing another sigh from Marlene. "I can't believe they're not back" stated Lily, reheating her tea with a flick of her wand.

"They could be hurt" added Marlene, to which Lily nodded sadly in agreement

"I think the worst part is" said Lily, her gaze drifting towards the open window as a cold breeze blew through the room "That they didn't take us with them" she added after realizing that she left her sentence unfinished

"I can't believe those two, leaving a _note_ saying that they had been asked to go on a mission, that they would be back in four days at one in the bloody morning" started Marlene, "No warning or anything, it's not like the Auror corporation to just surprise people with tasks"

Lily stood from the table and approached the window, taking in a deep breath of fresh air before quickly shutting it. The smell of outside lingered in her nose and in her mind for only a moment, _rain, _she thought, _it smells like rain, we're in for a storm. _"Lily?" questioned Marlene at her unusual silence, "What's on your mind?"

She shook her head in disbelief, returning from her thoughts and seating herself once more at the kitchen table across from Marlene. "What if this wasn't a mission from the Auror corps, what if they put the task upon themselves?" stated Lily, Marlene gasped and shook her head, not daring to agree. "But think about it Mar, ever since the order admitted that we were going to stop our search to find the Prewett brothers, they've been really on edge and secretive. When they're here, they whisper quietly if they even talk at all, plus they're always in the bloody office of James' and when I asked them what they were doing the other night, they replied with a statement that could only mean trouble."

"Marauder's secret" finished Marlene, to which Lily nodded "But surely, they're not that stupid, they wouldn't give themselves their own mission and not tell anyone, what if they needed backup, or got hurt?"

Lily chuckled lightly, adding a slight tinge of happiness in the extremely tense air "Please Mar, they run around every month with a werewolf, I wouldn't put this past them"

"But they do that out of kindness and loyalty to Remus" countered Marlene

"Exactly, they aren't doing this for themselves; they're doing this out of loyalty to their fellow order members"

Marlene cried out in shock, jumping to her feet "Oh no!" she muttered under her breath, then stopped dead and sank once more into her chair "Lily, the other day, I when I walked by the living room, I heard Sirius saying something about a lead"

Hearing this Lily also got to her feet and Marlene watched at her friend started pacing on the other side of the table, muttering furiously to herself. Marlene, having witnessed a thinking Lily before, sat patiently and waited until Lily had come to a decision.

"Alright" stated Lily, after around five minutes of undisturbed pacing "I shouldn't do this, I really shouldn't. James and I had a silent agreement that I wouldn't go through his work, if he didn't go through mine. We could go through his office; I doubt that he threw anything out" she then shook her head "No, I can't do it"

"Lily" added Marlene, in attempt to convince her further "What if they're hurt? What if going through James' stuff would save them?"

She sank into her chair "I can't do it; they're the Marauder two although knowing them Remus is probably there as well. They'll be fine, I'm sure of it" Marlene nodded silently, but couldn't help but worry.

There was an unmistakable crackle from the fire in the living room, and both girls' shot up from their chairs, running full sprint into the other room, hoping for news from the two men. As they approached the fireplace, it sizzled slightly then started omitting a puff of grey smoke. Both girl's stood completely mesmerized, neither of the two having seen anything like this before, suddenly the fire spat, then spat once more, although on the third time a piece of parchment came flying out of the aches into the air in front of the two girl's.

Lily snapping out of her trance the fastest was quick to snatch it from the air and written upon it was Sirius' rushed, scripted hand writing.

_A trap. Help needed. _

She quickly turned the page over for any further information, however the parchment was blank. No matter how much she willed for more writing to appear, telling them about the state the men are in or where they were, however no such luck.

"Lils" demanded Marlene pulling her by the arm "We have to go!"

"And where do you think we're going Marlene?" she retorted, her worry now turning into anger "There was no address, no information what-so-ever on where they are!"

Marlene placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Lily, calm down. I know how we're going to get to them, but first we need to get some supplies, they might be hurt and I don't trust myself to do healing spells"

She nodded in agreement, "Do you have any healing potion?" demanded Marlene

"Yeah, there's Essence of Dittany in the top cupboard in the kitchen" replied Lily

Marlene beamed "Alright good, you stay here, I'll be right back" with that she ran from the room

Lily thinking quickly, returning from her state of anger and shock took her wand and cast a patronus, muttering to it quickly before she sent it off to Alice. They might need backup, depending on the situation they were going into.

Both girls met up in the corridor, quickly running out the door onto the porch. "So Mar, how are we getting to them?"

She smirked "You remember that locket that Sirius gave me on our anniversary?"

"Of course, but how does this have anything to do-" questioned Lily

Marlene cut her off "It's a portkey... to him... it is complicated magic but he pulled it off, now" she stated holding out her arm "Grab hold of my arm"

Lily stood completely shocked, but took hold of her best friends arm, then without warning, she muttered unrecognizable words then they were pulled from the front porch, and found themselves standing in the middle of a forest.

"Where are we?" stated Lily, "Where are they?"

Marlene stared at the locket, confused "I'm not sure, Sirius told me it would take me right to him"

Both girls stood in silence, it had started to rain, Lily noticed, and cast a quick drying charm only to be soaked moments later. "Marlene, what if we can't get to them because there's an anti-aparation jinx around the area they're in"

"But Lils, we didn't even aparate. It was a portkey!"

"Maybe be so, but I'm sure in this case an anti-aparation ward would keep the portkey out" Marlene nodded her agreement, "They're around here somewhere, I just know it, come on, let's get moving" finished Lily, taking the lead as they quickly and quietly moved through the forest.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, or what felt like hours and sheets of rain never seized from falling down upon them, both girl's had given up on trying to keep dry and were now soaked from head to toe. They walked with extremely caution, avoiding puddles and mudslides, anything that could give away their position, as they approached a clearing the rain started to lighten up. As the sound from the rain slowly faded the two women were able to listen around them more attentively. "Marlene!" whispered Lily, "What was that?"<p>

Marlene turned her gaze towards Lily, however stopped quickly before answering and both girls froze in their tracks, suddenly the cry sounded again, not too far off in the distance, and then a unmistakable bright white flash flying across the clearing ahead. Both Marlene and Lily remained absolutely still, however with another cry and yet another flash, they both took off at a run towards the scene.

* * *

><p>They entered the clearing to find, both James and Sirius, on their knees in front of what looked to be around ten death eaters, curses being sent their way as they both refused to give out any information and Remus, lying motionless on the ground beside the two men.<p>

"Marlene" hissed Lily, putting an arm out in front of her to prevent her from running out into the scene, she rolled her eyes in response "Lily, you can't just expect me to stand here and watch as the death eater's torture them"

"No" replied Lily "But we need a plan,"

Marlene sighed "You're right, do you think Sirius, James or Remus still has their wand?"

Lily turned her head back towards the three men as another bright white light flew across the clearing hitting James in the chest. She could tell he was in pain, although he tried to hide it; however it was almost like Lily could feel it as well. "Hold on" whispered Lily, forcing her gaze away from James, "Remus, he has his wand, look!" she added excitedly pointing off into the distance at the man stirring on the ground

"Alright, so that's three against ten, if Remus is actually conscious"

Lily smirked as the spells stopped momentarily and she observed the two men turn to look at each other. "Oh he is, look at James' and Sirius' face, neither show any sign of worry at all"

Marlene clapped her hands "Good, one of us is going to need to create a distraction while the other can stun at least two death eaters so James and Sirius can then take their wands"

Lily groaned in displeasure "Please don't tell me I'm going to have to be the distraction"

"Oh come on Lils, you and I both know that you're better at doing magic under pressure, so if they attack you, you'll react faster"

She sighed, nodding in agreement. "Good go on then" finished Marlene quickly shoving her into the clearing before she could change her mind.

Having not expected the small push, Lily stumbled a bit upon entering into the clearing, causing quite a noise. Immediately all eyes turned to her, the death eater's stood in shock all their attention now on her. She saw James' eyes widen in surprise, just as Remus' shot open to observe the scene, and Sirius smirk slightly upon seeing her. James' eyes then turned to Sirius, as he stared at him accusingly.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry" stuttered Lily "I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the nearest town, but I see you're busy..." She started to slowly back away, praying that Marlene would act soon, however she took hold on the wand in her pocket as the death eater's closed in on her.

"Look here, Traverse, a muggle" stated one of them

As another laughed her high pitched laugh and then proceeded to raise her wand. She forced her eyes back towards the three Marauders; however neither man was in sight. Putting on a scared face, Lily let the witch point her wand in her direction, hoping and trusting that Marlene and the others would attack momentarily.

"Crucio!" upon hearing those words, Lily dived out of the way grabbing her wand from her pocket, casting a quick shield charm.

The death eater's face dropped slightly, "Oh look here, this little witch is trying to pull a fast one on us" she stated, "Didn't your mummy ever tell you not to play with fire?"

Lily raised her wand defensively, making sure to have the entire group's attention as she watched Marlene quickly disarm two in the back, disappearing into the forest once more.

"Now don't just stand there" stated the witch "Attack"

As if all at once, dozens of spells were shot in Lily's direction. She threw a few back, managing to stun at least two death eater's before there was a sudden outcry from the forest as Sirius, Marlene and James entered the clearing.

James quickly fought his way towards Lily, however just as he was mere inches away his path was blocked by another death eater, this one appearing to put up much more of a fight. Lily tore her eyes away from James' fight just in time to witness Marlene get hit with a rather nasty curse, causing her to fly backwards across the clearing.

Furious she advanced on the death eater, first pushing Sirius off in her best friend's direction to make sure she was alright and to protect her from further harm.

"Stupefy" muttered Lily under her breath, as she deflected another curse from her opponent and she smirked when the hex hit him square in the head. However, she briefly saw a white light flying towards her before she doubled over in pain.

Images of her past flashed before her eyes as the pain of though she was being slashed by multiple swords continued to overpower Lily. Her entire world seemed to be slowly around her, and then suddenly it returned to normal, she vaguely saw Marlene back on her feet fighting alongside Sirius, and Remus fighting death eater's edging towards her. Suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms carry her off into the depth of the forest, keeping her from harm.

"Lily" whispered a voice to which she recognized as Remus' "Stay here alright"

She shook her head, within seconds her head as stopped spinning and she felt a surge of power run through her veins. "No, Rem" she stated, getting to her feet, ignoring his many protests "I'm fine. Honestly"

A bright light flew towards them, as the death eater's notice them hiding between the trees, Lily watched as the light skimmed by Remus' shoulder causing him to momentarily lose grip on his wand. Lily turned to face the caster and sent a rather strong stunning jinx in his direction, forcing him to be thrown violently back into the clearing, scaring a few death eaters. She turned back to Remus who had picked up his wand once more, she smiled kindly, a smile in which he returned and they both once again proceeded into the clearing.

"Stupefy!" cried Lily, upon seeing a group of death eater's sneaking up behind James, causing every one of them fly backwards into multiple trees.

James smiled thankfully at her and she quickly ran to his side, stunning two death eater's on her way. He took her hand and held it tightly as they finished off the remaining death eater's. The five fought furiously, backing each other up and before they knew it, all ten death eaters had been stunned, or had retreated.

"Lily!" gasped James, pulling her firmly into his chest, holding her like he would never let her go, "I'm so sorry" he added pulling away slightly to permit him to look into her emerald eyes "I was mad at Padfoot and Marlene had to break apart the fight, it was my fault Marlene was distracted. I understand if you want to break up with me" he added in a whisper "I don't want to cause you any further harm, I wouldn't blame you if you ended it right here and now"

She rolled her eyes "Honestly, were you always this much of a drama queen?" added Lily, then she proceeded to stand on her tippy-toes catching his lips in hers, to which James didn't object at all.

"I truly am sorry" admitted James once more,

"Don't be, I'm fine aren't I ?" this time it was his turn to kiss her, he felt her smile against his lips and pulled away from her to see her baring the same grin. "I love you, more than you can ever know" she stated

James smiled down at her, pulling her closer into his chest "I love you too" he whispered into her hair before planting a kiss upon her forehead.

"And he has since second year" said Sirius, without missing a beat "To tell you the truth, it got bloody annoying after a while"

"Honestly Padfoot, you sure know how to ruin a moment" huffed James, turning to face him, arm still snaked around Lily's waist.

He shrugged "One of my more special talents" there was a small noise that caused all five to freeze in their spot, suddenly Sirius spoke "It's not safe here" he stated "Meet you at our usual spot"

The others nodded, then followed suite as he apparated with a small _pop_

* * *

><p>Lily felt herself be squeezed through a extremely small hole before the feeling in her body returned, she had gotten used to the weird feeling that came along with aparation however this time it felt different, it felt harder than usual, almost as if she was transporting two people. She quickly realized the inevitable, and just as the damaged interior of the shrieking shake came into few, she changed destinations, soon arriving in the middle of Diagon alley.<p>

There was an extreme pain omitting from her shoulder, causing her to flinch, dropping her wand in the process. She sighed deeply when she realized she had splinched herself. Lily, having excelled in charms (especially healing ones), quickly made to pick up her wand, although as she reach for it more pain shot down her shoulder through her arm causing her once more to flinch in pain. _Oh bloody brilliant, she thought angrily, I would have to just injure my wand arm when splinching myself, _however a sudden thought struck her and just as she began to question the where-about of the wizard that had grabbed onto her, a pair of very strong arms grabbed hold of her.

She struggled against the arms, however stopped quickly when the wizard tightened their grip around her, brushing her shoulder in the process. The wizard, sensing she was weak, carried her into an alley way where, to Lily's misfortune, more death eater's were waiting.

Once the group spotted them, the front most person within the group she was facing raised their wand, sending a bright light towards her, however just as it was about to hit her she placed her feet on the ground, forcing the body that held her to take the spell and she watched happily as the body fell to the ground, stiff as a plank. She frowned at the body, upon seeing that he had not been hurt what-so-ever in the aparation.

As she gazed at the wizard on the cobble stone, out of the corner of her eye she saw a bright light flying quickly towards her. Reacting intuitively she dove to the side, and felt grateful when the spell flew right over her head. She cowered behind a metal trash can as the group of death eater's fired countless spells in her direction, doing a much better job of destroying the alley way than immobilizing her. Lily turned her head to avoid the falling debris as the wall in front of her was blasted into pieces, upon doing so she spotted the body again, still immobilized, however this time she also managed to spot his wand, loosely resting in his hand. She smiled to herself and moved the trash can with her as she slowly made her way over to him.

Just as she was reaching out for the wand, she felt a spell hit her square in the chest, causing her to quickly double over in pain. She felt time slow down, and lay on the ground helplessly as the pain in her should increased, however not before spreading to her entire body. Lily had never experienced pain like this before, and although her sister had caused her a great deal of pain, this was much worse. It felt as if she was being slashed by multiple swords, repeatedly, over and over again, the pain kept coming.

Slowly her world stopped spinning and her senses returned to normal. As the death eater's laughed together she questioned the fact why none of the wizards or witches that were walking along diagon alley had heard the battle, their laughter, even her screams. However no matter how much noise was made no one came. As they laughed, she fought passed the pain and relief swept over her as she closed her hand around the death eater's wand.

Lily gathered herself and stood quickly, pointing her wand on the group that was much larger than the one at the clearing. She sighed as multiple spells were thrown her way and did a brilliant job of deflecting them however, after blocking the ninth spell her shield faltered and hit it her right in the stomach, smashing her into the wall behind her. They wasted no time to cast a spell to bind her and a witch, who she recognized, approached her.

"Lily Evan's" she snarled

She glared at the woman "Bellatrix" she hissed back, she never did see how Sirius and her were related.

"Well look here, little miss perfect has gotten herself captured" she retorted, smiling triumphantly at her fellow death eater's "You really should be more careful when you aparate, wouldn't want anyone grabbing hold of you now" with that she laughed lightly.

"Worst of all, we wouldn't want anyone to figure out where you all were meeting, no, that wouldn't have been good at all" Lily's eyes widened in fear, praying that Marlene, Sirius, Remus and James would leave the shrieking shack.

Bellatrix turned her back to Lily, to face the group, "Go!" she cried, "The rest of them are in the shrieking shack!"

"But Miss," whimpered a masked figure towards the back of the group "It's supposed to be haunted"

The comment only made Bellatrix angry and more than half of the death eater's aparated away under her stare. Only four remained and as Lily struggled to get the wand out from the chains, the witch still had her back to Lily when she cast a rather nasty jinx at her, forcing her to fall forwards into the dirt. "You filthy Mudblood" she cried, standing and striding over towards her.

Lily smirked, however it quickly faded when Bellatrix kicked the wand from her hand, then angry sent another white spell towards her. For the third time that night a extreme amount of pain, however it was quickly lifted. She saw in her blurry vision the witch command the remaining death eater's to take her somewhere then she disaparated, most likely to the shrieking shack.

She felt a pair of arm pick her up, however before she felt the familiar pull of disaparation, there was a cry, "Let her go!" the voice hollered

The three maybe four death eater's that remained all laughed, however it stopped quickly when a flash a white light flew over their heads. "You two take care of him" hissed one of the death eater's gesturing to the man that just entered the alley way.

"Lily!" cried the voice "I'm going to help you, it's me Amos!"

"Shut it Diggory" retorted one of the death eater's before firing another spell in his direction, hitting him square in the chest forcing him to fall backwards. All four laughed once more, before disaparating. Lily felt the uncomfortable pull in her bell button before being unceremoniously thrown to the ground, in a cold dark room. There were retreating footsteps and the sound of a door closing, they had left her alone... for now.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes earlier<em>

Marlene, Sirius, Remus and James stood in the damaged shrieking shack, waiting for Lily to arrive. The all felt relieved upon hearing a small _pop_ however it was soon replaced by fear when the small noise was followed by many others of the same kind. Sirius wrapped an arm around Marlene, putting her slightly behind him and holding his wand out in preparation. James looked around anxiously, as if waiting for Lily to appear, however with a small look of sympathy from Remus he realized she wasn't coming.

Suddenly dozens of death eater's burst into the room, sending many spells there way. Sirius, James and Remus, turned towards the group, blocking and returning spells. Marlene quickly blocked the curse that was sent at the three men while they had their backs turned, however upon casting another shield she heard yelling over the spells.

"Bellatrix" she heard Sirius hiss "I would say I'm happy to see you, however that's not true"

"It's always been a pleasure cousin" she retorted, drawing her wand.

"Hardly" he replied pulling his wand on her, sending a jinx, causing her to stumble backwards slightly.

She responded quickly however, sending a rather nasty curse his way, which he blocked easily, "Oh look at this, wittle bella isn't getting what she wants" mocked Sirius as another one of his spells hit her.

She smiled mischievously at him, causing him to drop his wand slightly, "On the contrary" she whispered happily, his eyes widened in horror when a sudden thought struck him,

"Where is she" he cried, "What did you do with her!"

"Don't worry cousin, we haven't heard your little Mudblood friend" she stated, sending small sparks up in the battle, obviously signalling the others to retreat "yet"

Sirius made a grab for his cousin, however she slipped through his grip and he heard the unmistakable sound of her disaparating. He whirled around to witness the last of the death eater's aparate and met the worried eyes of his friends.

James stepped forward placing a hand upon his shoulder, "Padfoot?" he asked, "Where is she?" although he heard nothing of the battle between him and his cousin, James could tell by the look on his face that Sirius knew.

"Prongs, mate, I'm sorry"

He dropped his hand from his best mates shoulder, and nodded, Sirius' answer having proven his suspicions. Feeling angry and defeated, James hung his head, however just as Sirius was about to place a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder, James disaparated from the shrieking shack.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are great! :) <strong>

**A long one shot,  
>It will probably add up to around 3, maybe 4 chapters. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was barely over the horizon, some birds were singing however with a quick glance at his wrist watch he decided that it might even be too early for that. He would be lying if he said he had slept well that night, he'd be lying if he said he slept at all. Remus did try to sleep that night, however his mind kept wandering back to Lily. He worried about her all night, then finally at 4am, he slipped out of bed and dressed. Aparating to the end of James and Lily's street, he was absolutely positive James had been up all night as well, he made good time as he quickly walked down the road, stepping in the occasional puddle.

Remus walked up the small walkway that led to James and Lily's house, he crossed the front porch, pushing the door open, and cursing James at the fact that with the events of yesterday his best mate had forgotten to lock it his front door upon entering.

He entered, closing the door behind him, and putting the regular lock charms on the door before rubbing his feet on the welcome mat and entering the foyer. From the insides of the house, Remus could hear the quiet sound of ripping parchment. Soundlessly, he followed the noise until reaching James' office and without a second thought he moved into view.

"Moony" stated James, looking at him out of the corner of his eye "I thought that would be you" Remus smiled slightly in response "You were never one for sleep, except when around the full moon. However we could always tell something was up when you weren't even sleeping on those nights"

James looked up at the calendar that was stuck to the wall in front of his desk, and nodded upon seeing this Friday circled three times in bright read ink, only three days away. "Prongs?" questioned Remus as he approached his best mates desk, to see scattered papers from their previous missions "Have you been up all night?"

He nodded in response, "You really should get some sleep mate"

James shrugged , muttering under his breath about the lack of sleep they both had, "I can't find her if I'm sleeping" he replied grimly

"Prongs" cried Remus, however he frowned at the fact that his mate didn't even move a muscle to look at him "Don't beat yourself up over this"

James, shook his head, not daring to lift it from the parchment "It's my fault Moony, if I had never suggested we follow that lead, we never would've been in trouble and Lily as well as Marlene wouldn't have had to come to help"

"Look at me James!" cried Remus, causing James to look up obediently "You are not to blame" he stated sternly

"Dammit Moony" James replied slamming his fists down on his desk, "I can't loose her!"

"And you won't" interrupted Remus "We will find her! All of us, working together!"

James sighed standing to meet his best friend, thrusting his hand in his pocket. Upon sliding pass Remus into the corridor, James slipped a small square box into Remus' hands, causing him to freeze momentarily in shock, absolutely speechless at the object. "Prongs?" he demanded, practically running after him into the kitchen.

He eyed him questioningly as he watched his best mate run his figures over Lily's usual spot, James' hand moved as if she was sitting their and he was carrasing her. Remus smiled as his best mates hand moved over to the mug she always used that was sitting upon the table, Remus remembers in seventh year walking into their dormitory, after a long night of homework, to find James slaving over that mug, clamming that it had to be perfect before he gave it to Lily.

"It's empty" whispered James, pulling Remus from his thoughts. Curious, he pried the small velvet box open, which as his best mate had just told him, contained nothing. "Now don't you think for a minute I would've done it without talking to you and Padfoot about it"

Remus closed the box and set it down on the table, pushing slightly across the table back towards James, "Have you told him, Sirius, I mean?" he questioned

"I was going to" he answer, barely audible enough for Remus to hear, as James picked up the box and rolled the it around in his hand. Remus smiled once more at his best mates nervous habit of playing around with things, "Once we got back, I assumed Lily would've been asleep by then"

"What better time than now" questioned Remus, halfheartedly

James shook his head, putting the box back down on the table and seating himself in Lily's chair "I can think of many better times, Moony"

"Nonsense" replied Remus, seating himself across from James, in his usual chair. "This is just what we need, more of a reason to find her" he finished with a wink before pulling out his wand and casting a patronus that quickly flew off to Sirius.

James shot Remus a murderous look as they heard a _pop _and in stormed Sirius, slamming his cloak and a rather large piece of parchment down on the kitchen table before drawing his wand "You bloody, fowl, git" he screamed, proceeding to send a rather nasty hex in his best mates direction. To which James easily blocked with a quick shield charm "How dare you go making decisions like this without talking to us first!"

James held up his hands in defence "Now wait just one moment" he explained "I was going to talk to you two about this when we got back, although with recent events I found it pretty pointless"

"Talk to them about what?" demanded Marlene, aparating into the kitchen, startling all three men

James' eyes widened, almost falling from the chair he occupied. Sirius made to respond however upon receiving a threatening glare from his best mates he stalled "Marlene, Hun, we can't tell you...It's marauder business" he tried to explain, however Marlene would have none of that.

"For the sake of Merlin!" she cried "I respect the fact that yes, you want to keep something between you three and Peter but enough is enough, last time you told me it was Marauder business, you three almost got killed, or do I need to remind you of the events from the last twenty four hours?"

Remus shrugged "You know you're going to have to tell her at some point mate"

"And she might be helpful Prongs, you know she's known her for longer than we have" added Sirius

James nodded his agreement then turned to face Marlene, sitting up straight in his chair and ushering her to take a seat "Alright but you absolutely cannot say anything to my Lily"

Marlene raised her eyebrows, upon taking the seat beside Remus "Your Lily?" she questioned

The all turned their gaze towards James, "Sorry" he muttered blushing slightly "I didn't, I mean... It just sort of slipped out"

Sirius chuckled "Well she's not your Lily yet, mate" he added quickly, to which Marlene gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Then she squealed in delight, causing an uproar as all three men shoved their figures in their ears to drone out the sound.

She leaned across the table, placing her hands on James arm "Do you have the ring?" she demanded, practically singing with joy "Can I see it?"

He shrugged in response "No ring" he admitted "However, I was wondering if you can help me with that..." She nodded excitedly, "Good, because with these two helping I would probably end up giving her something ridiculous that changes colour with her mood."

There was a cry out outrage from Sirius and Remus to which James just shrugged in response, a gesture that said _You both know it's true_.

It was waved off by the two men, and Sirius cleared his throat, snaking his arm around Marlene "There's only one flaw in that completely flawless plan" he replied sarcastically "You're going to need Lily"

"Right" stated James "Let's get to work then shall we"

Both Remus and Marlene nodded however Sirius interrupted "I don't think we should start just yet" he stated, placing a hand upon the parchment he had brought in and slide it across the table towards James.

He raised his eyebrows in response, "Have you seen this mornings profit?" questioned Sirius, to which James shook his head "You might want to"

James took the parchment from Sirius and proceeded to open it, however upon seeing the title he closed it and threw it across the room. Remus was quick to summon it back, and proceeded to do the same thing that his best mate had just previously done. Marlene, after seeing this situation, summoned the parchment and opened it, gasping slightly at the title, however deciding against throwing it across the room.

She cleared her throat, and all three men turned their attention towards her "I'm going to read it" she stated "Out loud for everyone to hear"

There was no answer from either man, so she cleared her throat once more and began.

'_It was reported late last night that there had been another attack, Mr. Amos Diggory, Auror, was first to arrive at the scene and told us he did everything he could, however the death eater's still got away. He claimed the victim to be Ms. Lily Evan's, Auror, (yet to be confirmed). She appeared to be injured, bleeding from the head as well as other places, says Diggory, and after calling for her and receiving no answer I thought her to be" _

Marlene's eyes widened, she slammed her eyes closed, only opening them after taking a few deep breaths. All three men stared at her worriedly, and she passed the profit over to Remus, which he took immediately.

_"and receiving no answer I thought her" _continued Remus "_I thought her to be dead (yet to be confirmed). Auror's are working hard to bring back Ms. Evan's to her friends and family, however there is very little hope. We ask all wizards and witches to remain alert at all times, especially those not of Pureblood status. Expect more news about Ms. Evan's later on in the week." _

_"_That complete arse" murmured Marlene, who had taken out her wand, levitating the profit out of Remus' hands before causing it to burst into flames.

Sirius tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards him.

James hung his head, "I should have been there" he stated "If I had been there I would've been able to protect her, to save her"

"Come on mate, Lily wouldn't want you talking like that" countered Remus, "She was always one to stick up for herself"

He slammed his fists down on the table, startling both Marlene and Sirius, "For the sake of Merlin, that's what worries me!" he cried "She has always been strong and has always fought stronger, but why was this time an exception?" he demanded "She's hurt! Lily's hurt and it's all my fault!"

Marlene rolled her eyes, leaning forward and once again pressing her hand to James' forearm, in a means of comfort "James" she started "Haven't you already experienced enough when it comes to Amos Diggory to know that he would say or do anything for attention"

"Come on mate," added Sirius "She's right, Amos is a _git _that would say anything to look superior, or do I have to remind you of that time in seventh year when he convinced half the population at Hogwarts that he was secretly snogging Lily behind your back"

"Prongs, I can assure you that Lily put up a fight, she was taken by force, and a strong force it must have been" said Remus

James was shaking his head "I just don't understand, she must have been weakened by something, there's no way she would've been captured if she was fighting her hardest, I'm sure of that"

There was a not-so-subtle cough, and all four beings turned towards the sound to find that Dumbledore was now standing in the middle of the kitchen, "I am going to have to side with Mr. Potter, there is no doubt in my mind that Ms. Evan's was no fighting to her full potential" he stated

"Professor," stated James, slightly shocked "What are you saying? What are you doing here?"

"I was attending to some important matters this morning, when I stumbled across the profit. I felt it was my duty to report here to see how everyone was holding up" he said, calmly, pulling up a chair at the head of the table. "I think you know very well what I'm saying. They are dark wizards, you and I both know they aren't treating Lily with kindness. We have every right to assume that they are torturing and hurting her at this very moment and must I remind you again Mr. Potter to address me as Albus"

"As long as you call me James" he countered

Dumbledore nodded his agreement, smiling slightly, "I have arranged an order meeting this afternoon, we must all start working to bring Ms. Evan's back" all four nodded, "And once we find her we will return on our search for the Prewett brothers, it seems I made a mistake calling that off"

"Sir," confessed Sirius "Lily didn't just happen to be wandering through Diagon Alley, we don't know why she ended up there-"

"I'm going to stop you right there dear boy" he stated "I am aware of the exact activities that took place last night, there is no need to explain, I am inclined to tell you it was a very unintelligent thing to do never-the-less that does not dismiss the fact that it was the right thing to do. It is now that I tell you that there will be another joining us tonight, and I beg all four of you to act kindly towards this man for he will be helping us to find Ms. Evan's."

"Albus" stated Remus "Please tell me it's not who I think it is"

He nodded and stood from the table "You were always the fastest in figuring things out Remus" stated Dumbledore as he walked from the room, bidding them farewell on his way.

* * *

><p>Lily awoke with a start, groaning slightly at the extreme pain that surfaced in her head. She grasped her forehead in protest however was caught by surprise when her hand came in contact with a liquid. She lowered her hand to investigate the substance though sighed in weary when she found it to be her own blood. She rested her head for a moment against the wall and waited patiently for the pain to subside.<p>

She immediately attempted to stand although Lily had to grip the wall for balance, taking another step she found her balance ripped out from under her. Though before she hit the ground she was met with an unfamiliar pair of arms.

"Easy there Ms. Evan's" stated the voice, "You're pretty beaten up"

She let herself be set up against a wall, and waited as the two figures in front of her finally came into view.

"What's going on?" she slurred

To which the other two chuckled lightly "Oh where are my manners, welcome to hell" stated another voice, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Lily summoned up a smile, although it quickly faded when her memory of resent events returned. "Oh no" she muttered "Oh no, oh no, oh no. This can't be happening" tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh come now Ms. Evan's, it really isn't that bad here, I was only joking" reassured the same man.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks "I'm s-sorry" she stuttered "It's just c-come as a bit of a shock"

The first man placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, the first time we figured out that we had been captured by death eater's, my brother cried for days"

"I did not" retorted the other man.

The two men started to bicker, and as Lily listened in amusement, enjoying all the remarks they through at each other, a sudden thought hit her. "Who are you?" she blurted out, both men stopped talking and stared at her questioningly.

"Obviously that head injury as got your memory all in a kerfuffle" stated one of the men "I am Fabian and this is my brother Gideon. Together we make the Prewett brothers"

She stared at them in relief, then unsuspectingly pulled both men into a bone crushing hug "We thought y-you were dead"

They both gasped in fake horror placing a hand over their hearts "Us. Dead. Never" replied Fabian, to which Gideon nodded in agreement.

Lily's eyes widened in horror as she frantically searched her body for her wand, disappointment hit her quickly as she vaguely remembers being disarmed. "Do either of you two have a wand?" she questioned, they both shook their heads "Oh sweet Merlin, how are we going to get out of here?"

"We've tried everything, so don't bother" stated Gideon

"All we have to do is wait" finished Fabian "In the meantime, you could share with us the lovely story on how a terribly bright witch like you could have gone and gotten herself captured"

Lily sighed and agreed, she rubbed her head as if to summon up the memory then gasped in horror.

"Ms. Evan's, what's wrong?" demanded an extremely concerned Gideon

"I c-can't remember" she stated, still shocked "Nothing, all I recall is feel pain, a lot of pain and then it was gone, and I t-think I past out"

Fabian sighed, "It'll come back to you, I'm sure"

"You should rest" stated Gideon, "You've definitely had a rough night"

She nodded and the two men stood, then left her in, what was now, her corner of the room.

"Gideon" whispered Fabian "I recon Ms. Evan's has been tortured, pretty badly too, so bad that it has affected her memory"

The brother nodded in agreement "I recon you're right" he stated "Do you think she'll ever regain her memory?"

Fabian sighed "I'm not sure, I pray she does"

"Me as well" finished Gideon, sitting down against the opposite wall before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>James shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he was still shaken up from what Dumbledore told him that morning. <em>Surely they would torture her, they would hurt her<em>, he thought, sighing openly, causing both Sirius and Remus to share at him with concern. _It's all my fault, if I hadn't suggested going on that mission in the first place... _

However his thoughts were interrupted when Sirius place a reassuring hand on his arm "Stop blaming yourself mate, we'll get her back" James nodded in agreement however he founds his thoughts moments later blaming himself once more.

"I've called you all here today, for a matter of importance, I'm sure you've all seen the terrible news reported in the profit this morning" started Dumbledore "Unfortunately I have come here to inform you that these rumours are true"

Multiple people gasped in horror "Albus," started Professor McGonagall "Lily Evan's, captured, well there's no way"

"Impossible" agreed Frank Longbottom

He held up his hand to silence the group as they chatted amongst themselves "You will be divided into two groups" he stated "One group, being led by myself, along with Alistor Moody, will be searching for the two Prewett brother's, I seem to have been mistaken when I called off that search. The other group, led by Mr. James Potter, along with Remus Lupin, Marlene McKannon and Sirius Black, will be in charge of finding and rescuing Ms. Lily Evan's"

"Frank, Alice and Peter, you too will join James, The Bones' and Minerva will be joining me" he finished "These are dark and difficult times, soon we must make the choice between what is right and what is easy. The dark lord and his followers aren't resting, we're in this together"

He gave them a quick nod as if to dismiss the group, they all thanked him and stood, getting together with their groups for a minor discussion, "James" whispered Dumbledore "A word if you will" he asked, ushering him into the hallway.

"There will be one more joining your group, and I understand that there is a lot of pressure on you right now, however, I ask you to please proceed with caution and to be as kind as possible to the help, do you understand me?"

"Of course Albus, but who is this other bloke?" responded James

To which Dumbledore pointed his hand towards the door to show James the man that had just entered the room. "Amos Diggory" he growled under his breath, as if on cue the man started towards him.

"James Potter" he said, cheerily "How have you been?"

He faked a smile, extending his hand "Been better and you?"

"A few nasty cuts and bruises from the other night, but otherwise just fine" Amos replied, causing the blood coursing through James' veins to boil. However with his former head master close by he made sure to keep his anger in check, ushering him over to the group.

"So" started James "What's been decided?" all the members of the group remained silent and James sighed "How about we all meet at my house bright and early tomorrow morning?"

The group nodded their agreement, however Amos cleared his throat interrupting the silence that had fallen over them "Tomorrow mornings not good for me" he stated "I've got some ministry things to take care of"

Sirius glared at him, as James rubbed his temples forcing the anger back, "Well the rest of us will be getting together tomorrow morning, however if you don't find this situation serious enough to clear your schedule then maybe you shouldn't be apart of the group" stated Marlene

"Ah my dear," he retorted "I wouldn't be here if Dumbledore hadn't begged me to come, you see, I have valuable information that you're going to need to know"

"How about" interrupted James "You just make your way over to my flat whenever you can find the time alright?"

"That's more like it" he mumbled under his breath, before nodding his agreement and leaving the room in a hurry

"What a prick" stated Marlene at his retreating back, the group grunted in agreement before saying their goodbyes and aparating back to their own flats for the night.

* * *

><p>'Diggory' hissed James, plopping himself down on the couch in his flat, Marlene, Remus and Sirius later following him. 'I can't believe it, of all people, of all attention seeking, girlfriend stealing, pig headed, gits, it just had to be him didn't it'<p>

Marlene felt her eyes start to tear up again 'Remember that slight breeze that we all felt in the shrieking shack?' questioned Marlene, 'I think that was Lily, aparating in' all three men watched her intently, 'I think someone had hold of her, so, as if to protect us, she changed destinations'

'Do you think she splinched herself?' added Remus 'Because that would explain as to why she wasn't fighting her hardest'

A small thought struck James 'How did you even manage to find us?' he demanded, 'We were in the forest pretty deep and there was an anti-aparation jinx'

Marlene flashed a small smile towards Sirius, 'For our anniversary last year, Sirius gave me this locket,' she started, pulling out the locket from her shirt, and showing it to the two other men. 'However he later told me that he had added a rather difficult spell on the locket. He told me that if I ever was in danger, if I ever need him, all I had to do was hold the locket and say his name, then I would be transported to him'

Suddenly she sobered 'We have to find Lily. We need to get that information from Diggory as soon as possible, then kick him off the team.' just as she finished her sentence, tears started to leak out of her eyes. 'It's all my fault, isn't it?'

Sirius pulled her into his chest "Shh" he whispered "It's not your fault, no one blames you,'

Marlene made to protest but James interrupted "Sirius is right'

Remus stood from his chair, walking over to James "It's not your fault either, Prongs"

To which James shook and hung his head in protest as Marlene sobbed in Sirius' arms. Remus gave James a comforting pat on the back before walking over to Marlene and pulling her into a hug, now silent sobs shaking her body.

"I think" stated Sirius as he approached James "I am going to take Marlene back to our flat, I'll make sure she falls asleep then come back over the minute I can, alright mate?"

James nodded, "You don't have to Padfoot, stay with Marlene, she needs you more than I do"

Sirius considered his proposition, then nodded in agreement "Okay Prongs, but if you need help don't hesitate to contact us, we will be over in the morning" he then walked over to Remus, taking Marlene from his arms and proceeded to pick her up, bridal style, and with a reassuring look at James, Sirius diaparated to his flat.

"You should leave as well Moony" stated James, not lifting his head from his hands

Remus shook his head "I'm quiet alright Prongs,"

However he interrupted "Oh come off it, you and I both know you're exhausted, plus you should, if anything, be getting more sleep than usual with the full moon two Saturday's from now"

Remus stared at his best friend in disbelief, but agreed only a few minutes later, sensing that James wanted them to leave him alone for a while. "Alright Prongs," stated Remus as he grabbed his travelling cloak, "If you need me, don't even think twice before calling"

James nodded, as he showed his friend to the door, not bothering to look him in the eye or even say goodbye. He closed the door tightly, putting up extra protection charms that, when offered by Lily, he would always reject. Then he turned, heading down the corridor to his office, wiping a big tear away before diving into the paper's that lay scattered across the table.

_I will find her_ thought James, _even if it's the last thing I do. _

* * *

><p>Lily awoke with a start, her head was still pounding and the blood refused to stop flowing, causing Lily to feel even more lightheaded. She once more search her pockets for her wand, though wasn't surprised when it was no where to be found. Sighing, she slowly got to her feet, using the wall for balance, and made her way towards the two Prewett brother's who were whispering quietly and hadn't noticed her yet.<p>

A small light lit the room, and now Lily's vision finally returning to it's normal state, she took in her surroundings. It was an averaged sized room, with barely anything in it. The walls were made of stone, the floor boards made of wood. It was an old building, she noted, from the state of the floor and walls, she could see the room below through the small holes in the ground. There were no windows and the only light seeped in through the floor and from the metal door that separated her and the Prewett brothers from the deatheater's.

Once she stepped into view of the two boys, they stopped talking abruptly "Ah Ms. Evan's" stated Fabian "How are you?"

She shook her hand in protest "Please, call me Lily" she stated, taking a seat in front of the men "I'm lightheaded and the pain in my head refuses to stop, but otherwise quite alright, and you?"

The two brother's shared a glance "We're good, did you sleep well?" questioned Gideon, Lily shook her head, which caused both men to chuckled "You better get used to that"

Lily smiled slightly however it quickly vanished "How are we going to get out of here?" she demanded, pressing a hand to her head as it throbbed with pain.

"First order of business, is to get that head injury fixed, otherwise I'm almost certain you will bleed out within the next few days" said Fabian "And we can't have that"

"How" questioned Lily, cringing in pain once more "How do you plan to do that?"

Gideon and Fabian both smiled as they appeared to be sharing an inside joke "As you might have realized this house is very old" stated Gideon, to which Lily nodded

"Well you see, the death eater's aren't very kind when it comes to food" started Fabian "So one night, when we were almost certain that we were going to die from hunger, Gideon and I pried up one of the floor boards and my brother here snuck into the room below, which conveniently was an old kitchen and took some food"

Lily nodded along "But how is this going to help me?"

"Ah Lily" said Gideon "We are low on food, unfortunately, so when Fabian makes the trip tonight, he is going to look around for a wand or dittany"

Her eyes widened, as the memory finally resurfaced, and Lily gasped excitedly. "I remember!" she stated plainly "I remember how I was captured, it's come back"

Both brother's appeared to have sighed in relief, although Lily was too determined to no forget the events once more so she hadn't noticed either men's reaction. "You have the floor Lily" stated Fabian, making silly hand gestures.

She took a deep breath and started 'We were aparating back to the shrieking shack, and I was last to go, however some had hold of me, so I quickly changed destinations in hope that the other wouldn't find James, Sirius, Remus and Marlene'

She stop, thinking hard to remember the next part, then hung her head in defeat. "What happened Lily?" questioned Gideon

'I was disarmed, then tortured' she finished, eyes wealing up with tears and she quickly wiped them away.

Fabian placed a comforting arm around her "Oh it's alright, you're fine, you did your best" he stated,

"Lily?" questioned Gideon "Where were you, and why were you there?"

She looked up from her hands 'We were... we were in a forest, and Marlene and I were there because Sirius, James and Remus were in trouble, and then I aparated to somewhere in Diagon Alley'

"But why wouldn't have they called the order if they were in trouble?" demanded Fabian

"They had gone on a secret mission, the order... they had stated earlier that week that they weren't... going to continue to look for you two..." she added quickly "But James, Sirius and Remus didn't agree, so they found a lead and followed it, but it was a trap"

Both bother's sat in silence "I can't believe they were going to stop looking, thinking we were dead" stated Gideon

"We did come close though, remember?" questioned Fabian,

"But we're still here today!" interrupted his brother, "We were told to never give up unless we had evidence the victim was dead"

"What if they stop looking for me?" whispered Lily "Then they won't find us"

Both men chuckled once more "Lily, sweetheart, they're not giving up on you. Sirius, Remus and James are pretty much your bothers, you don't just give up on family" added Gideon

Fabian however was nodding his head in agreement "Lily, please you and I both know that they're not going to give up, especially not James"

"Wait?" questioned Gideon at Lily's slight blush "What did I miss?" he demanded

Fabian smacked him lightly on the arm "Oh please, you've seen the way he looks at her, he's loved her for years, it's obvious"

Lily gasped lightly and Fabian turned to her "Lily, don't tell me you didn't know that"

"No" she stated "Of course I knew, and I know now that he will never ever give up"

Both brother's raised a questioning eyebrow and her sudden change of heart "Oh?" asked Gideon "And why's that?"

"Because" said Lily, proudly "A few minutes before I got captured, when we were hiding in the forest when we should have aparated home, I told him I loved him, and I, well I don't do it often enough'

Fabain smiled "I give it a few days before we're rescued, any money James has been waiting quite a while for Lily here to say those words, you don't just give up on someone like that"

Lily blushed as the two men continued to talk excitedly about the old couples and the newer ones, which Lily was ever so happy to point out. And she smiled at the thought of being back in James' arms by the end of the week.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been caught up with a different story. I will try my hardest to finish this for you as soon as possible. Please Review. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Prongs, mate?" questioned Sirius, upon entering the house, his voice echoing. There was no response as Sirius continued to walk down the hall, debating whether to run to make sure James hadn't gone to find Lily alone or walk cautiously, in case someone had gotten into the house. "Prongs?" he called once more, worry creeping into his voice.

There was a loud sigh, "What is it Padfoot?" called his best mates voice from his office

He walked briskly down the hall and stood in the office door way "Have you been up all night?" he questioned, raising an eye brow at the state of his office.

James ignored his best mate, scribbling frantically on a piece of parchment then roughly searching through this mess to find a specific piece. Sirius sighed, taking two big steps over towards James' desk and peering over his best mates shoulder at the parchment he was writing on. Sirius quickly realized that James seemed to be comparing different movement patterns between various death eater's that they had encountered at the clearing, "Mate, Bellatricks wasn't in London when death eater's ambushed Diagon Alley, Travers led the troop that time"

Without a word, James stopped writing and appeared to be thinking over his best mates words, then shaking his head he quickly snatched the parchment, balling it then proceeded to toss it behind him. Sirius smirked slightly, however frowned upon following the crumbled up parchment to where it hit the floor, his eyes widened at the mountain of paper that rested in the corner of the room.

"Prongs?" stated Sirius turning his gaze back towards his best mate, however he ignored him once more. "James!" cried Sirius, catching his attention, James spun in his chair to face his best mate, "You need to sleep, Prongs"

"No Padfoot, I can't. Even if i tried"

Sirius rolled his eyes "Prongs, you need your rest, you're making pathetic mistakes" James stared blankly in response "Go!" cried Sirius "I will continue work down here. You. Sleep. NOW" he ordered.

Then without another word, after what seemed like minutes of contemplation, James nodded and rose from his chair, slowly making his way out of the room and up the stairs. Sirius sighed and plopped himself down in the chair his best mate had previously been sitting in, however upon rifling through a few of the pieces of parchment, he realized James had made many more mistakes than he thought. He heaved another great sigh and slowly took his wand out of his pocket.

With a wave a two fully grown shaggy dogs burst from the tip of his wand, and after slight instruction, Sirius sent his patronus' off to Remus and Marlene. Within minutes the three of them stood gazing down upon the utterly disastrous office.

"He really was up all night wasn't he?" questioned Marlene,

Sirius nodded "But it didn't do us any good, I went over most of this and it's all complete rubbish"

Marlene sighed, rubbing her temples, as Remus walked over towards the desk. Sirius and Marlene watched in silence as Remus flipped through various pages then turned to Sirius, eye wide and mouth open "Sirius, this isn't rubbish, this is brilliant" he stated, grinning down at the parchment in his hands.

"But he's made a ton of mistakes" he retorted

Remus shrugged in response "We're going to need to look over it all, to make sure. However he's not only comparing the movement patterns mate, James is also using all the information that we found and came up with about the Prewett brother's"

Marlene raised a questioning eyebrow as Remus showed Sirius a scrap of parchment "But how is that going to help us find Lily?" she questioned

Sirius gasped "Oh bloody hell, he's brilliant" to which Remus nodded,

"We might want to move all this to the kitchen, there definitely isn't enough space in this office" stated Remus, grabbing his wand and magically levitating all the parchment in the room and taking it to the kitchen.

Sirius nodded, aiming to follow him out of the room however he was stopped when Marlene grabbed his arm "What's going on?" she demanded

He smiled slightly and kissed her upon the cheek "James is brilliant, come on, I'll explain everything once we get organized" then he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the office into the kitchen.

The two entered to find various pieces of parchment covering services and hovering all around the room. "Alright" stated Remus, "I've organized everything, ranging from which death eater, to what date, to how they relate to other patterns" Marlene stared at him, shocked, however Sirius nodded approvingly, flashing a smile in his direction.

Suddenly there was a loud _pop_ and a nervous cry "James?" shouted the voice "Lily?"

The three ran into the hall to find Alice and Frank Longbottom standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Quiet will you?" hissed Sirius "If you wake James now he'll never go back to sleep"

Alice and Frank both sighed in relief "Everyone's alright then?" questioned Frank

They all looked to the floor, "Marlene" demanded Alice, grabbing hold of her wrist "Lily's alright, she's here and healthy?"

"Alice" she whispered "We did everything we could... she's gone, they took her Alice"

She glared angrily at Sirius and Remus, "Why in the world did you have to go on that stupid adventure!" she hissed "This is all your fault"

Marlene shook her head as both boys lowered theirs in guilt "Alice" she cried "It is not their fault! It wouldn't matter anyway because we're all going to work hard and find her!" she stated

Sirius looked up questioningly, placing a reassuring hand on Marlene's waist "How did you even know we went on a mission?" he demanded

Alice turned to him "Lily sent us a patronus before she went off to rescue your arses"

"Always the smart one, she was" stated Remus, smiling in memory

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group "So" stated Frank, stepping forward and putting an arm around his wife "What are we going to do to get her back?"

Remus beamed "Already been started on mate, come into the kitchen and we'll explain everything" everyone nodded and walked into the kitchen, seating themselves around the table. "James had been working furiously all night, and he's found a pattern, though I don't think he's realized it. See what I can tell from James' work is that he's comparing different movement patterns between the death eater's that were at the clearing that night, however he's also comparing it with the information we had concerning the Prewett brother's"

"So what you're implying" started Frank "is that the death eater's are keep all their hostages together?"

Both Remus and Sirius nodded, "But that's ridiculous"

"Yes, it is" agreed Remus, summoning over a piece of parchment "But if you look here, you'll see that back in January, when the missing wizards were found, they were found all together"

They all nodded, "Alright" stated Marlene "We better get working then shouldn't we"

Everyone nodded in agreement and stood from the table, grabbing various pieces of parchment and getting to work, however Remus abruptly stopped upon seeing Marlene take her wand out and summon the rubbish pile from James' office.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" he questioned

She smiled at him "Like you said yourself, James is brilliant, he might have over looked something, it couldn't hurt to go through these as well" Remus nodded his agreement, and smiled back at her.

"If we continue working like this, we'll have Lily back here in no time" he stated, returning to his work.

* * *

><p>'Alright' stated Gideon, walking towards Fabian with a long rope 'Are you ready brother?'<p>

He nodded, taking the rope and proceeding to tie it around his torso, however a sudden thought struck Lily 'Why don't I go?' she questioned, 'After all I am lighter, and smaller, plus if I needed to hide I could'

Both brothers look at each other and seemed to be contemplating it silently between themselves. After a few minutes, Fabian finally nodded and started to remove the rope, 'Alright Lily,' he agreed 'You can go, just be careful'

She smiled at the two brother, upon taking the rope and tying it around herself, 'Just to make sure' started Gideon, 'You're going down there, getting enough food to last us the week, toss it up through the boards to us, get a wand preferably or dittany, and then we'll hoist you back up'

'Got it' she replied, making a mental note of everything she needed, 'Okay, I'm ready'

They both nodded, Fabian checked the rope before she slipped through the hole in the floor boards and they lowered her to the ground. 'Oh and Lily' whispered Gideon once her feet were firmly planted on the floor beneath them. 'It's crucial that you're not seen'

'Alright' she responded, walking towards the counter top where the food was laid out. She made quick work, grabbing the essentials, such as water and fruit, tossing them gracefully back up towards the two brothers.

'That should be enough' stated Fabian, after catching a loaf of bread. Lily nodded, and started her search for the last item on their list. Unfortunately, some of the food that they had received, rolled and just as Lily made a grab for the bottle of dittany, a few items rolled from the hole in the ceiling creating a loud noise upon making contact with the floor.

She, along with the two Prewett brothers, froze. They remained still for what seemed like hours, however just as Lily motioned the two others to keep moving, a noise sounded from down the hall. 'Did you hear that?' she heard a groggy voice ask another, after a few seconds the other responded.

'Hear what?' he asked, sounding annoyed for being woken up.

'I think someones trying to break in,' stated the first, 'What if it's the order?' he asked nervously.

Lily could practically hear the other man roll his eyes, 'Honestly, don't get your wand in a knot, it's probably nothing.' All three prisoners sighed quickly in relief.

'I think I'm going to check it out' suddenly they heard the slight shuffle of a person rising from a chair, and the quiet footsteps of a death eater growing closer and closer.

'Shit' hissed Lily, making another grab for the dittany, however finding herself being pulled backwards.'What are you doing?' she called up to the two brothers.

'We have to get you out of there' admitted Fabian, however Lily shook her head. Although suddenly the footsteps were right outside the door.

'Drop the rope and put the floor boards back' she ordered, 'I'll be alright'

The two brothers made to protest however upon hearing the click from the door nob, they did as the were told.

The death eater, swung open the door and look slightly shocked upon seeing the scene in front of him. Lily had wedged herself in one of the empty cupboards, the door left slightly agar. As the death eater, who looked oddly familiar to her, started to magically vanish the food that had falling, and splattered all over the floor, Lily watched him through the cracked cupboard door.

From her position she vaguely saw the floor board being lifted ever so slightly, two pairs of eyes peeking through into the kitchen to see what was going on. To her displeasure the boys spotted her almost instantly and made an attempt to communicate with her, however it didn't work. Suddenly, catching Lily, the two brothers and the death eater by surprise, a voice rang into the kitchen. 'Is everything alright Black?' hissed the annoyed, tired voice.

_Black? _Lily thought to herself, before whispering under her breath, being finally able to identify the face. 'Regulus' The death eater flinched slightly, and Lily worried that he had heard her, however after a short pause he turned towards the door. Placing his wand on the kitchen table before exiting the room and walking back towards his companion.

She watched as the two brothers, quickly pried up the board once more, then quickly got out from the cabinet, tossing the rope up to the two men. They started to pull her back up however she spoke, 'Wait' she whispered,

'We don't have much time Lily' stated Fabian, however she waved him off, running over towards the table by the door and snatching Regulus' wand from the table. At the sound of the footsteps coming back, she whispered to the men to pull her back up.

As Regulus Black reentered the kitchen, he smiled to himself, seeing a foot and the floor board above him being quickly put back into place.

* * *

><p>James awoke with a start, around two hours later, panting heavily. He shuddered upon thinking about the terrible nightmare he had been having, before groggily swinging his legs round the side of his bed and exiting the room. As he descended the staircase, he heard slight movement in the kitchen. 'Whats going on in here?' he slurred upon seeing the multiple people working at different places around the room.<p>

'Prongs mate' stated Sirius, looking up from his work at the table. 'Nice of you to join us!'

Sirius ushered him to sit across from him, therefore James slowly moved over towards the table, dodging various flying parchments. 'So' he asked, upon taking his seat 'Are you going to explain to me what's going on here?'

His best mate nodded, comparing two points and making a small note before looking up at him. Sirius rose his head and look at James, as he sat there expectantly, 'Padfoot!' he cried, causing everyone to stop their work and look up alarmed.

'Alright, alright' assured Sirius 'I'll tell you, don't get your wand in a twist'

'You're right' agreed James, 'It's not like it's anything important, not like it's her life on the line'

Sirius rolled his eyes, before pushing back his chair, leaning it back on two legs. 'Well, after I ordered you up to bed I called Moony and Marlene over, and Moony, being the smart bloke we all know, figured out a pattern in all the information you had found. Then Alice and Frank came along about an hour after we got started and all five of us have been working our arses off'

His speech was cut off by Remus, yelling at him from across the room. 'Padfoot! Have you found anything yet?'

'Yeah' he hollered back, 'Prongs can you go give this to Moony' asked Sirius, handing him a piece of parchment. 'I really need to get back to this or else Moony's gonna have my head'

James nodded, taking the parchment from his hands and rising from the table. He read it over quickly on his way over to Remus, noticing that these were most of the notes he had figured out last night, however they contained additional information and side notes. 'Here you are Moons' said James, passing him the parchment.

He took the page, 'Thanks Prongs' he replied, going back to his work.

'So,' he demanded, catching his mates attention 'What can I do?' however before Remus could respond, there was a _pop _and within seconds someone was knocking at the door.

'Prongs' started Remus, 'That's going to be Amos, go deal with him please, get his information and then kick him out. If he sees what we're doing, he'll go on and stick his nose in everything, start changing things. You know how Diggory can be'

James nodded, 'Consider it done'

XXX

'So are you going to invite me in, or do you expect me to stand out here in the cold' demanded Amos, leaning slightly to his left side as he took out his pocket watch, rudely checking the time before stowing it back in his pocket. James had the urge to close the door right on him, without even giving him a moment of his time, however he had information that they needed.

'Yes' he stated, moving over as if to let Amos enter, 'My apologies' the other man seemed pleased, and walked right past James into the threshold of his and Lily's flat. He quickly closed the door, before ushering Amos into the living room. 'Alright' started James, once both him and Amos were seated, 'What do you know?'

Amos smiled mischievously, 'You know James,' he said, leaning further back into the arm chair. 'I'm not quite sure, a nice cup of tea would help me remember I'm sure'

James held back a great sigh, 'Yes, of course' he agreed, standing from the couch, 'I'll be right back'

XXX

'_Again?' _inquired Sirius upon seeing his best mate enter the kitchen holding Amos' empty cup for the third time.

James nodded, walking over to where Marlene was working and taking the kettle off the stove. 'Honestly' agreed Marlene, 'You should really slip some veritaserum in his cup'

Everyone in the kitchen stifled a laughed, before Frank shushed them, 'If he finds out we're in here, he'll never leave' they all nodded their agreement, before going back to their work.

'Are you getting anywhere?' questioned Remus, to which James shook his head. 'I never liked that bloke'

James smiled before exiting the room returning into the living room once again to find Amos looking at all the pictures of Lily and him, and their friends, with a distaste. He cleared his throat, catching Amos by surprise, causing him to drop the photo of him and Lily on their last day of Hogwarts. 'So sorry' mumbled Amos, taking the tea from James and sitting once more.

He held back an angry retort, _Just get the information James, _he told himself, taking his seat across from Amos and assuring himself that he would repair the photo the minute he had the things he needed from Amos.

The man sipped his tea, sighing as he swallowed it. 'Very nice' he added, putting the cup down on the table. James cringed, he didn't mind, but it drove Lily crazy when they're friends didn't use a coaster. He smiled upon remember one night after Sirius, Remus and him had returned from patrol when Sirius forgot to use a coaster, he had never seen his best mate looking so scared in his whole life time.

'Okay, you've had your tea' stated James, 'Now about this information...'

'Ah, yes about that' replied Amos, faking a yawn. 'I'm actually getting quite tired, maybe we could continue in the morning...'

'No' interrupted James, 'I'm not sure if you quite understand the seriousness of this situation _Diggory, _but this is her life we're talking about and I happen to actually care, so that information would be great. You have two choices here, you can give it to me and go on your way, or I can force it out of you'

'Well _Potter, _never have I ever been spoken to in such a disrespectful way' Amos said, standing from the chair and grabbing the coat. 'I have no interest to give you that information after all. Good day'

James watched, in shock, as the man with more pieces to their puzzle headed towards the door. Then suddenly it hit him, 'You still love her!' he cried, causing the man to stop abruptly.

'Pardon?' he inquired, turning to face James.

'You heard me' he retorted, 'You still love her, and you're bloody jealous!'

'You don't deserve her' he hissed back, his voice rising.

'And you do?' demanded James, his voice matching Amos' volume. 'There's a bloody reason she chose me over you, and you know what that is?' They can definitely hear from the kitchen, he thought bitterly before continuing, 'They took her Amos, and I'm doing everything in my power to get her back while you're sitting in our flat, taking advantage of your position, and keeping the valuable information that you have all to yourself'

Amos stood in the middle of the living room at a loss for words. 'Get out' ordered James, 'We don't need your information, we'll figure it out all on our own'

When Amos didn't move, James' hand move towards his pocket, as if threatening that he would pull his wand out. Upon realizing this, the other man quickly exited the flat, closing the door angrily behind him.

'Prongs!' demanded Remus, coming into the living room, 'What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?'

However he just shrugged in reply, turning to his best mate instead. 'I give it a day, two day tops' he stated, to which Sirius shook his head.

'Nah, a few hours mate' replied Sirius, 'That was pretty convincing if I do say so myself'

James seemed to consider his best mate, 'It should have been convincing, it was all true' pulling out a pile of coins from his pocket, 'Alright, well' he started 'Looks like I've got 5 galleons here, is it a bet?' Sirius nodded in agreement, extending his hand, which James shook excitedly.

Alice cleared his throat and asked the question that was probably on everyone else's mind 'What the bloody hell what that all about?'

Both men shared a look before turning towards their friends, 'Diggory wasn't going to tell us,' stated James, 'I could see it in his eyes, but now i've got him feeling guilty and since he really does still love Lily, he'll give in soon'

'A few hours' added Sirius, however James was quick to shut him down, countering that it would take a day at the most.

'Alright' interrupted Remus, before their argument could continue, 'Let's get back to work'

'Right you are Moony' agreed James, proceeding into the kitchen everyone following suit.

* * *

><p>'For the sake of Merlin, are you alright!' demanded Gideon as he and his brother pulled her back through the floor board.<p>

She nodded, finding herself to be at loss for words. It was only until two minutes later when she finally answered. 'Yes' she breathed, 'Yes, I'm fine'

'Did you manage to get the dittany?' questioned Fabian, upon seeing that a few of her wounds had reopened.

Lily smiled, 'Better' she replied, pulling out the wand from her pocket and watching as both brothers faces lit up with joy. 'He put it down on the table before leaving the room and just before you pulled me up I grabbed it.'

'You are bloody brilliant!' cried Gideon, 'I could kiss you'

'But he wouldn't' butted in Fabian, 'Because he knows you're with Potter, I mean James'

Lily chuckled, passing Fabian the wand 'I think he saw me'

'James?' asked Gideon

Lily shook her said, 'No the death eater' she corrected, 'I think he saw me, or at least heard me'

'Before or after the wand?' demanded Fabian, as he pointed the wand at her forehead in attempts to heal her wound, then at her shoulder.

'Before'

'So let me get this straight' started Gideon, 'You're saying that after he knew you were there, he purposefully left his wand on the table for you to take?'

Lily nodded, 'Did you recognize the bloke?' asked Fabian, admiring his wand work and lowering his hand.

'Yeah,' she replied, 'It was Regulus Black, you know Sirius' brother'

Both boys raised their eyebrows, 'Well then, seems like little Regulus didn't mind defying his family after all' stated Fabian

'I'll definitely think twice before hexing him next time, we probably owe him our lives' agreed Gideon, 'Who knows what this wands going to help us with in the near future'

'Alright well, I think I'm going to head to bed' said Lily, to which both men agreed.

'Wait,' stated Fabian, as Lily got up and walked over towards her side of the room, 'Take this' he finished handing her the wand.

She raised a questioning eyebrow, before slowly taking the wand from his hand 'Why? What if you need it?'

'Don't you see Lily' started Gideon, 'You took the wand from it's owner, it will only work to it's full power if you're using it'

She nodded, stowing the wand before walking to the opposite corner of the room. She smiled to herself before lying down on the cold wooden floor, for the first time in what felt like days, she felt safe.

* * *

><p>After hearing another yawn from one of the other four people in the room, James lifted his head, annoyed. Alice and Frank had left over an hour ago when it looked like they weren't going to figure anything else out that night, however James remained positive. 'You guys should just head home'<p>

Remus, Sirius and Marlene all shook their head's 'No way James' countered Marlene, 'We're close, I can feel it'

'Look at it this way' he started, walking from the counter and seating himself, along with the others at the kitchen table, 'If we do figure it out tonight you guys are going to be way too tired to put up the fight I know you can'

They all nodded in agreement 'So just do us all a favour and go home, get some rest, then come back in the morning alright?'All three of them seemed to have given in, having completely thought over James' words, however only until Remus spoke.

'But what about you mate?' he asked, 'You've been working the hardest and up for the longest, honestly mate, you and I both know you're not going to sleep being this close'

'Alright, how about this' said James, 'What if, we sleep in turns, Marlene and Sirius you two go first and then in a few hours we'll wake you up'

'No mate, I'll stay up with you' retorted Sirius, 'Moony should sleep, after all it is almost his time of the month'

'You're right let the women sleep' added James, smirking at Remus, who rolled his eyes in response.

'Yes, yes' he assured them, 'Like I haven't heard that one before...' before nodding to them both and ushering Marlene from the room. 'Wake me in two hours alright?'

'Yeah, sure Moons' agreed Sirius, 'Whatever you say'

As the retreated down the hall, Remus and Marlene could be heard arguing about who should get the bed upstairs and who should get the couch, both insisting that the other took the bed. Finally Marlene gave in, and the two settled down, falling quickly into deep sleeps.

Sirius and James, continued working, sharing a few words every ten minutes or so. However it was only until an hour had past did Sirius finally set down his quill and look up at his best mate. 'Prongs?' he questioned, 'Are you alright?'

James looked slightly taken a back by the question but answered it non-the-less, 'Do you want the truth or-'

'The truth' interrupted Sirius, to which James nodded.

'I'm just worried Padfoot, knowing that they could be torturing her and hurting her, it's scary. All I've wanted to do since our second date was marry her, and now... It's like in the blink of an eye, with one curse, that could all just fade away and she could be gone forever' he said at almost a whisper, 'I just can't lose her, not once I've finally racked up the courage to ask her to marry me'

'You always were such a sap,' agreed Sirius, earning him a playful shove from his best mate, almost causing him to fall off his chair. The two men shared a laugh before turning back to their work, however within the hour they found themselves both asleep with their head's resting on the table top.

* * *

><p>Lily awoke once more by the pain in her head, however upon opening her eyes she realized she was not in the upstairs room with the Prewett brother's. She gasped, backing up into the corner, a flood of terrible thoughts on what could be happening to the two brother's flowing through her mind. Suddenly she heard voices, making their way towards her.<p>

'Are you sure that what the boy said?' demanded the voice, in which she recognized as Bellatrix.

'Yes mam' agreed the other, 'The spy said that the order had a lead'

_Spy? _Lily thought, _There's a spy, but who could be so evil to betray us like this? _'You're sure he can be trusted?' she demanded,

'Definitely, the dark lord recruited the spy himself'

Lily tried to make a move to get closer to the door, however she suddenly became distracted when what looked like a rat scurried by her, making it's way through a hole in the wall. Before she could question it, a different, oddly familiar, voice joined the other two. 'I think' he stated, 'That she's awake,'

'Good' replied Bellatrix, 'Let's get going then shall we?'

'But why do we have to do this?' questioned another man that had joined the three. 'Can't you just tell us where their Head Quarter's is?'

'Honestly Black, first you lose your wand, now this?' hissed Bellatrix, 'He's not the secret keeper, he can't tell us anything about Head Quarter's otherwise they would know, which would put them one step ahead of us'

Without another word, Lily heard the door open and pretended to be asleep, however it didn't seem to do her any favours. 'Wakey, wakey' hissed Bellatrix, edging closer to Lily. 'It's time to get up!'

Although Lily refused to move, waiting for the right time. Slowly, hoping that they wouldn't see her, she moved her hand towards the inside pocket in which she had stowed the wand. 'I said get up!' she cried, her voice bouncing off the stone walls that surrounded the room, it was then made obvious to Lily that she had been moved into a cellar. Suddenly there was a bright light, and Lily felt as if she was completely under someone elses control. Before she could do anything to protect herself, she was standing, facing Bellatrix, two other masked figures, one in which must be the traitor and Regulus Black.

A thought struck Lily, 'Now Mudblood' started Bellatrix, 'Take Regulus' wand and go upstairs to kill your friends' her eyes widened in horror as she felt herself reaching for the new wand which Regulus was holding out for her. 'Go on' she urged, 'Take it'

However Lily, mustering all her will power, hesitated and backed away hitting the wall behind her. 'No' she retorted, 'Never!'

'Ah so the mudblood prevails against the Imperius Curse' stated one of the masked figures,

'Let see how she does against another once shall we?' asked Bellatrix, 'Regulus!' she ordered now, 'Take your wand and show miss Evan's her place in our world' Regulus Black didn't move, 'Come on Reggie, wouldn't want to anger mummy now. You don't want to be a disgrace to the family name like your pathetic, blood traitor, brother'

'You're wrong!' shouted Lily, 'Sirius is a greater person than you will ever be!'

'Shut up you!' retorted Bellatrix, pointing her wand at Lily's throat,

'Do it!' she commanded, 'I dare you to kill me Bellatrix!'

A mischievous glint appeared in her eye, and for a moment Lily thought that this would be the last thing she had ever seen, however one of the men wearing a mask tapped her on the shoulder. 'She's too valuable to the dark lord' the voice squeaked.

'Shut it Wormtail!' she cried, causing Lily's eyes to widen in horror.

'You traitor!' she retorted angrily, 'We trusted you! You filthy, terrible, evil git! You disgust me!'

Suddenly Lily felt time slow down as a rush of pain over took her body, she fell to the ground, lying there helplessly as the pain in her head and shoulder increased, however not before spreading to her entire body. It felt as if she was being slashed by multiple swords, repeatedly, over and over again, and the familiar pain from the Cruciatus Curse kept coming.

'Bellatrix!' hissed Wormtail, 'You've ruined everything!'

She sighed, lowering her wand slightly and turning towards Peter, 'Now don't wet yourself, we will modify her memory and she won't remember it's you' giving Lily the perfect opportunity. Quickly she pulled out the wand and threw a rather nasty hex at Bellatrix, sending her, along with two others, flying backwards. She quickly bounded by the four death eaters, as they all fumbled around on the ground, however just as she thought she was free, Lily turned the corner to come face to face with five other death eaters and you-know-who himself.

'Ah Ms. Evan's' stated Voldemort, 'You can't be thinking about leaving just yet, the party has just started'

All the death eater's laughed along with him and they all seemed to close in around her. Within seconds she was disarmed and just as the earlier pain resurfaced, everything went black.

* * *

><p>The sun was just coming up over the horizon, when James' eye shot open and he sat up so quickly he fell right off his chair and onto the floor. Within a matter of seconds he was on his feet once more, shoving and poking at his best mate in order to wake him up. 'What's going on?' asked a sleepy Sirius, rubbing his eyes and lifting his head from the table.<p>

'There were a lot of death eater's that night!' stated James, running around the kitchen, looking at various different parchments.

'Yeah mate,' agreed Sirius, 'But we already knew that'

'No' he retorted, 'I mean there were a lot, about ten or maybe more'

'What are you getting at?'

'They weren't just there by accident Padfoot,' continued James, 'Don't you remember, before we were attacked, there was a cabin, although it looked abandoned so we just kept moving'

'Prongs are you really saying that they would be hiding out in a small cabin in the middle of the forest'

'Undetectable extension charms!'

'Are you sure mate?' asked Sirius, making James stop and look at him directly. Before he nodded enthusiastically,

'It's all here Padfoot,' he stated, showing him various pieces of parchment, 'We just missed it, kept over looking it!'

Suddenly it all came crashing down and a small smile grew on Sirius' face as he finally understood where his best mate was coming from, 'I'll go wake Marlene and Remus' he stated, grabbing his wand off the table and running from the room. 'Come on James, let's go get Lily back!'

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a really long chapter for you. The Next chapter will probably be the last one, so I hope you've enjoyed reading, please Review, plus if you have any ideas for the final chapter, i would be glad to hear them! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Lily awoke in the same dark and damp cellar, as she tried to remember the events of the previous night. There were death eaters, and a lot of pain. She rubbed her head as it continued to throb and her hand was met by a liquid to which she imagined to be her own blood. She reached for her shoulder, finding that also bleeding once more, there was also a new gash in across her hip bone and a deeper one down her leg.

She reach into her pocket for the wand that she and the Prewett brother's managed to steal, however found it missing. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her, the dark cellar, Bellatrix, Regulus and the other masked figure, _or where there two masked figures? s_he asked herself, although the more she thought about it, the less she remembered. She was now unsure that there were other death eater's at all, _maybe it was just Bellatrix. _They tortured her, she was sure of that, but there was more...

Disrupting her thoughts, the door to the cellar suddenly burst open and in came two very strong looking death eater's, both carrying wands holding them out in front as a threat. One grabbed her arms while the other blinded her with some sort of dark magic, then she felt herself being carried back up the stairs and carelessly tossed on the ground next to another figure. There were retreating footsteps and suddenly everything went quiet. 'Lily?' whispered one of the voices behind her, 'Is that you?'

'Fabian? Gideon?' she replied

'Just Gideon,' he stated, 'Was my brother not with you?'

Her heart dropped as her mind flooded with images about what they could be doing to the second twin. 'He wasn't' she stated, hearing Gideon sigh nervously behind her. 'What happened last night?'

'I heard noises and woke up in the attic to realize that you were missing. I quickly woke my brother and together we attempted to figure out what was going on down stairs. There was suddenly a big crash and painful screaming, I think they-'

'Don't say it' she interrupted, 'I know what they did, I vaguely remember it. The wands gone, I tried to run but ran right in Voldemort and then, everything went black'

'Bullocks'

'And all my wounds have reopened, plus I have new ones. At this rate, I'll die of blood loss before Voldemort kills me.'

Suddenly the footsteps returned and mumbling could be heard. As the figures got closer, Lily listened intently to hear their conversation. 'I honestly don't understand why we're changing hideouts' stated one voice pushing open the door, into the room in which she and Gideon were.

'I don't know' agreed the other, 'All I was told was we were to grab everything and get out as soon as possible'

XXX

James apparated to the forest, closely followed by Sirius, Remus, Alice, Marlene and Frank. 'Alright' he stated, 'You all know the plan, let's put it into motion' they all nodded heading breaking off into teams of two and splitting up. Alice and Frank taking position near the back of the small building, Marlene and Remus circling the outer boundaries of the forest, ready to back James and Sirius up as they made their way inside the building.

Just as James and Sirius pulled their wands from their pockets and stood on either side of the door, Remus spotted a figure walk by one of the windows on the inside, with not enough time to warn them that there were death eater's waiting for them on the inside, he quickly grabbed Marlene and they slowly made their way towards the building.

'You ready?' whispered Sirius, to which James nodded, gripping his wand tighter than ever. 'Alright, on the count of three. One... two... three'

James turned to the front door, blasting it down in one try, watching as millions of tiny pieces scattered about the room. However the main room was empty, and an eerie silence filled the house. They stood back to back, wands held in front of them ready for the attack that never came and suddenly James was feeling discouraged.

Marlene and Remus ran into the building, startling both Sirius and James who had put up their wands threatening, having slightly lowered them. The other pair proceeded to do the same thing, raising their wands. Both Marlene and Sirius lowered they wands upon seeing each other however James and Remus remained sceptacle. 'Back in seventh year' started Remus 'When Sirius told that horrible joke, Lily responded with what?'

James rolled his eyes, and chuckled at the memory, 'That's siriusly the worst joke I've ever heard' Remus nodded his agreement, before lowering his wand, however James made no movement.

'Our last Christmas at Hogwarts, you did what to the tree?' he demanded,

Remus chuckled, along with Sirius at the memory, 'Knocked it into the fire with a book, that was supposed to hit you, if you only hadn't ducked' James chuckled, also lowering his wand.

'What was that all about?' questioned Marlene.

'You could have been imposters' responded James, nonchalantly, 'Can never be too sure'

All too quickly a jet of light was coming flying towards Marlene and Remus, to which they both easily deflected, both having simultaneously cast very strong shield charms. The spell then bounced off of them and proceeded to destroy the main wall that separated them from their opponents. Within seconds the four quickly noticed a pack of death eater's standing, wands drawn, on the other side of the room.

As if by clock work, as all five death eater's muttered incantations, Alice along with Frank burst into the house, everyone coming together in the middle of the room. 'Look who is it?' sang a familiar voice, 'A pack of blood traitors, a Mudblood and a Werewolf. All fifth, kill the-'

Her sentence was cut off as a curse sent her flying backwards. She looked up, stunned from hitting the wall behind her to see her cousin standing with his wand raised and his trademark smirk playing at his lips. 'Always the charmer, you were' Sirius stated at she furiously got to her feet, throwing a nasty curse in return. He was quick to cast a shield charm, however the spell was so strong it caused him to stumble backwards slightly, initiating a fight between the others in the room.

Sirius continued to duel with Bellatrix, laughing in triumph every time he blocked one of her curses, or one of his hit her in the chest. 'You can do better than that!' she shouted, as he aimed a hex at her, in which she deflected easily. He smirked, sending her the strongest stunner he could muster and crying out in triumph as it made contact with her head.

James had taken on to duelling two masked death eater's, neither very skilled however he chose them purposely, so if needed, he could, using a lot of power and strength, stun them both and proceed to help his best mate who was facing off with his cousin, unfortunately a very talented witch. He was quick to block their spells, casting his patronus stag and urging it to attack the two men, knocking them over very quickly, giving him the brief opportunity to stun them both. He turned just in time to see Bellatrix fall to the ground, and he smiled proudly at his best mate before diving back into the fight.

Very quickly, upon noticing that Bellatrix, obviously the leader and strongest of the group, had been stunned, one by one the death eater's started to aparate away. James eyes widened in horror as a sudden realization hit him, _Lily's not here, _he thought to himself, _there would be more death eater's, maybe even Voldemort himself. _

He fought his way over towards Remus, 'Moony!' he shouted over the noise of the battle going on around them, 'Once the area is secure, search the house, then wait for my patronus'

'Where are you going mate?' he demanded, putting up a shield charm. However there was no response from James, for after the death eater that Remus had been duelling disaparated, he quickly ran across the room, whispering frantically into Sirius' ear before they both lunged at the last two pair of death eater's, managing to grab hold of them as they disaparated, leaving the room with an extremely loud _pop_.

Silence fell over the small house, now destroyed. The rest of the team, shared confused looks before Marlene spoke, 'What happens now?' Both Alice and Frank shrugged, turning to Remus.

'We search this building' he stated simply, 'And wait for James' patronus' they all then nodded, splitting up and searching the small house.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius found themselves in a forest once recovering from a painful side-along aparation. They both jumped to their feet stunning the two death eater's they had grabbed hold of and picking up their wands. 'These might come in handy,' stated Sirius, to which James agreed, both men stowing the extra wands in their pockets.<p>

'Where do you think we are?' James asked, looking around the forest. Sirius shrugged, spotting a larger house through the trees and pulling James to the ground, out of sight of the two death eater's standing watch. 'What was that for?' he hissed, shoving his glasses, that had fallen off as they had hit the ground, back onto his face.

'There's a cabin' responded Sirius, 'A little ways east, death eater's standing watch'

'Could they be more obvious' stated James, 'But we need a plan'

Sirius was quick to agree, starting to whisper about putting disillusionment charm on themselves before storming the house and duelling their way through death eater's to get to Lily, however James' put up a hand silencing his friend. 'Mate,' he started 'We just can't pull our wands on the blokes, there could be dozen of them in there, we wouldn't stand a chance'

His mate huffed, later agreeing that James had a point, 'Then what do you suggest we do?' he questioned, sarcasm dripping into his voice.

'Well Pads' he started, a mischievous glint in his eye, 'Sometimes the best disillusionment charm is no charm at all'

Sirius nodded slowly, finally a small grin growing on his face upon following his mates gaze towards the two, masked and robed, unconscious death eater's a few feet away.

* * *

><p>Remus was in the kitchen, pulling open drawers and cupboards, looking for anything at all to give them any further inside as to where they had moved Lily to. He was picking through various useless items he had found upon pulling open a drawer, however he soon came to a locked drawer. With a simple unlocking charm, he pulled it open, spotting three wands within it. He quickly recognized Lily's and picked up the other two assuming them to be the Prewett brother's, almost dropped them when hearing a blood curtailing scream sound from the upstairs.<p>

Quickly, he stowed the wands in his pocket, raised his own and tore down the hallway, taking the stairs two at a time, only to come face to face with Frank at the top of the stairs. The two men burst through the door. There in the middle of the floor, lay Marlene, who appeared to be crying. They both rushed over to her, however upon approaching they noticed that she was crying over something, holding onto it for dear life.

Remus stored his wand in his pocket, drawing closer to Marlene and pulling her up onto her feet into a tight embrace. As she sobbed into his shirt, Remus cast a glance in Frank's direction, who appeared to be the most stunned out of all three of them, staring blankly at the pale figure that lay on the ground before them. He watched as Frank sank to the ground, before quickly getting to his feet and running from the room, Remus was now alone with a crying Marlene and a limp, bloodied, pale body. He snuck a glance at the body, and felt his eyes start to well up with tears as well, which begun to silently fall from his eyes as he observed the eyes, that once danced with joy, now cold and dark.

* * *

><p>Two death eater's walked up to the small house, the hoods of their cloaks pulled over their heads as to hide their faces. They nodded curtly to the others standing guard, before pushing open the black oak door and proceeding inside. 'There you are!' stated another masked figure upon spotting the two men. 'Where's Bellatrix? Was she not with you?'<p>

'We ran into a little problem' replied one of the men, 'A couple of blood traitors, but we easily dealt with them, Bellatrix is on her way'

The man nodded in reply, disappearing into the darkness of the hall way, leaving the other two alone. 'What happens when they figure out she's not coming?' hissed James into his best mates ear.

'Hopefully, we'll have grabbed Lily before they figure it out' replied Sirius, proceeding down the corridor. They came into a larger room, where many other death eater's were gathered, all chatting quietly, glancing around nervously every few seconds. James knowing that they would be more likely to be caught if they were together, walked off in the direction towards the far left of the room, bumping into a few men on the way, making convincing conversation. Sirius however made his way over towards a younger looking man in the farthest corner.

'Oi' he stated, rather harshly, 'What's gotten into you?'

The other mans eyes widened under his mask, and few heads turned towards the pair. 'You're speaking to me?' he questioned, to which Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Well, I'm trying to' he retorted, the other nodded.

'So, how was everything back at the shack?' the man asked, looking up a Sirius through his mask.

'We ran into some trouble, a bunch of people from the order no doubt, and hows everything going here?'

'We had to separate the girl from the other, together they could have managed to over power us, like last time, although there was only one room strong enough to hold them and a few death eater's got lost on the way here, aparating into town instead of into the forest where we had instructed them'

Sirius chuckled in agreement, playing his part well, 'I know what you mean, the bloke I disaparated with told me to go to the forest of dean' they both laughed together before the other man spoke once more.

'Honestly, the instructions couldn't have been more clear, aparate into the black forest, follow the creek until you came to a small hut on the edge of the water' stated the other, laughing a little louder, however stop abruptly as the room suddenly fell quiet.

Sirius quickly scanned the room for James, however as his eyes flew over the front of the room, his face fell. He watched in disbelief as Bellatrix waltzed into the room looking crazier than he'd ever seen. His search for his best mate became even more frantic, however couldn't seem to spot him anywhere in the room.

'The dark lord is waiting in the next room for you all' she stated, before quickly making her way out of the room, followed by the rest of the death eater's. Sirius watched as they all filed out of the room and it wasn't until he was absolutely positive he wouldn't be seen did he take out his wand and send off a patronus to the other order members.

* * *

><p>Slowly Remus led Marlene out of the room, leaving her with Frank, who early had obviously run off in search of Alice, before retreating back into the room. <em>We can't just leave him here to rot, <em>he thought, before transfiguring an old floor board into a blanket and placing it over the man. He then proceeded to levitate him from the room into the hall, where Frank, Alice and Marlene stood and watched mesmerized as a ghost like, shaggy black dog, flew to where they were. Before either of them had time to question what it was, it spoke with Sirius' all to familiar voice.

_Aparate to the edge of the black forest, follow the creek until you come to a hut, lay low and wait for signal. _

The dog then proceeded to shake his tail before running off into the distance and fading away. 'We just lost a fellow order member, and yes, this is going to be hard, but we must stay strong. He will not have died in vain' the others nodded in agreement, wiping away the tears from the eyes, 'You three go on ahead, and stay low, who knows what could be wandering through the forest'

'Where are you going?' questioned Frank, eyeing the body that hung limply in mid-air.

Remus nodded towards the body, lowering his voice to make sure only Frank could hear, 'We can't just leave him here for the death eater's, I'll take him to headquarters and gather more aurors while I'm there'

Frank nodded, taking hold of both Alice and Marlene before disaparating. With only the eerie sound of the small house surrounding him, Remus quickly grabbed hold of the body and watched as the insides of the house melted away and were quickly replaced with the threshold of Headquarters. He repositioned the blanket that covered the body before running into the kitchen, where the other order members were.

'Remus' exclaimed Anna Bones, the youngest of the order members, who was constantly teased about her crush on Sirius. The rest of the order members in the kitchen turned towards him, all looking happy to see him.

'What's wrong?' questioned Molly Weasley, walking over to him and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Silence hung in the air until Albus Dumbledore made his way over to Remus, patting him on the back, 'It's better just to tell them,' he stated, 'The truth hurts but will heal, lies will leave scars that can hurt forever'

Remus nodded, taking a deep breath and putting a comforting hand on Molly's shoulder. 'Fabian's dead'

A few gasped issued around the room, and suddenly Molly was in tears. 'My brother! What about Gideon?' she sobbed,

'Captured still, but James and Sirius are close to getting to them' she nodded, before sobbing harder into Arthur's shoulder. Remus felt a comforting hand on his back and turned around to see Dumbledore smiling down, sadly, at him. Alastor Moody making his way over to the pair of them, stopping to speak to Remus.

'Where's the body son?' he whispered, Remus nodded, ushering them to follow him out of the room as he lead them to where he had left Fabian's limp form. 'You mentioned that Potter and Black were close to freeing the others, where exactly are they?'

'Inside the black forest' stated Remus, as he watched both Dumbledore and Moody uncover the body before each waving their wands over him and vanishing him from the room, 'Where'd you send him?'

'My office, we need not have him here at this time' said Dumbledore,

'Now boy' demanded Moody, stepping closer to him, 'You were going on about the black forest'

'You follow the creek until you come to a small hut where death eater's are meeting, knowing James and Sirius they've somehow manage to make their way into the building unnoticed'

Moody growled upon hearing their names, 'Knowing Potter and Black there no bloody way they're going to stay unnoticed'

Dumbledore and Remus both nodded, neither daring to smile, 'That's another reason why I'm here..' continued Remus, however was interrupted by Moody.

'I recon you've come for help?' to which Remus nodded.

Mad-eye sighed before walking back into the kitchen, returning not moments later with the rest of the order who were all wiping their tears away and pulling out their wands. 'Alright' stated Moody, 'We'll meet up in the forest' he finished before aparating with a loud pop, soon followed by many others.

* * *

><p>'Where the bloody hell have you been?' demanded Sirius, as James took the empty spot next to him at the table.<p>

'They're in the upstairs room on the left' he stated plainly, 'You didn't happen to alert the rest of 'em, did you?'

Sirius rolled his eyes, 'Of course I did, managed to get our location out of one of the death eater's, contacted them straight away'

'And no one saw you?' questioned James,

'I bloody well hope not' he added, before the room fell silent and all eyes turned to the head of the table, where the dark lord had just taken his seat. Everyone watched at he fiddled with his wand, and held their breaths as they waited for his first words.

'Bellatrix' Voldemort stated, looking two seats down from himself, 'The move went well, I presume?'

She nodded, 'Ran into a little problem well we were still there, however it was easily dealt with'

Sirius could have sworn that the man had smiled in response, before turning his gaze down the table to the death eater in which he had been speaking to previously. 'And Crabb, you've dealt with the brother'

'Y-yes, my lord' he responded, 'Took care of that this morning'

'I never liked those Prewett's, always getting in the way, they were' he agreed, twirling his wand in his hands. 'Never the less, I have call you here for a matter of importance, we were forced to vacate today because I've been informed that the order had a lead. We well be moving again tomorrow, and let's just say, we'll be leaving a trail of dead bodies behind for the order to find'

The room erupted into cheers and laughter, however both James and Sirius proceeded to sink down further into their chairs.

There was a sudden scream from over head, causing the noise to abruptly die down and all eyes turned to the dark lord once more. 'Black!' he shouted, causing Sirius to tense.

Regulus quickly stood from the end of the table, 'What have I told you about keeping our guests quiet!' he shouted, as another painful scream echoed through the halls.

'Yes sir,' he muttered, making his way out of the room, 'Right away sir'

'Sir' stated the man to the left of him, which James and Sirius instantly recognized, 'What's our next move?'

'You, Severus, are to stay at Hogwarts, like I've ordered you too' he said in response, 'We, however, are going to wait. You see, we have the Mudblood, she'll lead us right to Potter and the rest of the order. Once she does, she will just have to go'

'My lord' piped up the small, plump, man beside James, 'You're saying, that we're going to keep her alive so we can kill her at the right time?'

'Yes, and with your help' he stated, motioning to the same man, 'we will succeed in no time'

'NO!' screamed James, jumping to his feet and drawing his wand, taking everyone, including his best mate, by surprise, 'You will never succeed in destroying the order! We. Will. Prevail!' he then started to frantically wave his wand around, his hood being knocked off in the process, revealing his identity, causing a few gasps. Jets of red light from James' wand knocked most of the men off their feet before he cast them all towards the ceiling. Making a giant hole and sending them up into the air above the building.

Quickly, as the death eater's gathered their footing, he grabbed his best mate and threw his invisibility cloak over the pair of them. 'Honestly mate,' hissed Sirius as they made they're way towards the door, avoiding frantic death eater's 'Do you ever plan? or do you just make things up as you go along?'

Before he could answer however, the pair of them were knocked off their feet as the wall behind them was blast into pieces.

* * *

><p>'What the bloody hell was that?' demanded Frank upon spotting a mess of red light break through the roof of the small hut.<p>

Everyone watched in shock and listened as everyone inside the hut began to panic. Remus sighed, shaking his head but drawing his wand none the less, 'That my friends, was the signal we have been waiting for'

Suddenly all of the order had drawn their wands and were quickly making their way towards the building. 'How are we going to get in?' someone shouted at the back of the group, before Remus had the time to answer however, Mad-eye slammed his walking stick against the ground causing the wall in front of them to blast into pieces.

They all looked at him in shock, 'What are you all just standing there for?' he growled, 'Get in there!'

Without a second thought the order ran into the hut, that was surprisingly much larger on the inside, wands raised and prepared to fight. Just as Remus was about to follow the rest of them, he felt a tight grip on his shoulder and whirled around to come face to face with Moody. 'Not you' he ordered, 'Go find and help Potter and Black!'

Remus quickly nodded, throwing few spells as he ran through the battle. As he cast his third shield charm and ran into the hall he bumped right into, what appeared to be nothing. Suddenly, a hand emerged out of no where and he was pulled under a cloak, coming face to face with his best mates.

'Moony!' whispered Sirius, 'It's good to see you mate! What's new?'

He rolled his eyes, 'Don't we have a job to be doing, honestly do we have to catch up now!'

'He's right Padfoot' agreed James, 'Come on, they're this way' he ushered them to follow as the three men shuffled towards the staircase and proceeded to climb.

* * *

><p>Lily lay on the cold floor, gasping for air. 'That's enough out of you, Mudblood' stated a hooded figure, she slowly put a hand to her head and willed it to stop throbbing.<p>

Suddenly the door swung open and in came another death eater, 'Oi!' he stated, a voice in which Lily instantly recognized at Regulus Black's 'Can't you stop torturing them for five minutes while they have the meeting downstairs' the other man lowered his wand slightly at Regulus' strict voice.

'Alright' he agreed, stowing his wand and leaving the room.

'Lily!' whisper-shouted Gideon, crawling over towards her, 'Please be okay' he willed her. Regulus watched the scene unfold, as the blood covered man continued to hope and whisper encouraging words at the woman that lay on the floor. Gideon began to frantically panic as the pool of blood under her began to slowly get bigger. Slowly he made his way over to the pair in the back corner, raising his wand.

'Haven't you tortured us enough' shouted Gideon, attempting to get to his feet, watching in disbelief as he drew closer wand pointed at Lily. Without a word, he started to magically heal the wounds on her head, shoulder and waist.

Before Gideon could thank the man, the door was blast off it's hinges, hitting the opposite wall and breaking into millions of pieces. Regulus quickly turned around, however he saw no one.

* * *

><p>The three Marauder's rounded the corner to come face to face with the same small man that sat beside James earlier. Neither of the three took the time to really look at the man for they were all in a big hurry, however if they had, they would've seen a very familiar face hiding behind the hood. 'Stupefy!' whispered James, as watched as the man fell to the ground.<p>

He quickly tore of the cloak, 'You two stay here, I'll go in and stun everyone under the cloak' stated James, however Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.

'Mate,' he stated, 'No one knows what you're going to find beyond that door. Let me go first' thinking of Lily's pale figure lying dead on the floor, he passed the cloak over to Sirius and moved to the side allowing him to pass.

Remus pointed his wand at the door and it was blast off his hinges, he then watched as Sirius threw the cloak over himself and disappeared from view. 'It's going to be alright mate' he assured James who had paled slightly. They both quickly quieted down upon hearing murmurs from the room, edging closer slightly to increase their chances of hearing.

'Hello brother' they heard Sirius say.

'Sirius' replied Regulus, completely shocked, however he had no time to say anything else for seconds later he was lying stunned on the ground.

There was shuffling around the room, and after a few moments of silence Gideon Prewett appeared in the doorway. 'My brother?' he questioned, 'He's dead isn't he?' Remus nodded, much to James' shock. 'You better get in there' he said, pointing to the room behind him.

Remus quickly pushed past Gideon, leaving both him and James in the hall.

'Padfoot' whispered Remus, his breath catching in his throat upon seeing Lily Evan's covered in blood. 'Is she-'

'No' interrupted Sirius, 'Alive, but just barely' Remus nodded, making his way over to the pair and dropping down to his knees, taking out his wand and passing it over every wound that he could see, healing them.

'Keep James out of here' demanded Remus, as he took over from Sirius. The other man nodded, getting to his feet and walking from the room. However much to his dismay, Sirius was hit by a fast moving white light, throwing him backwards against the wall. Within seconds he was on his feet once more, although a hooded figure had already entered the room and Remus could only imagine the others that would file in behind him.

He scrambled to his feet, adding one quick healing charm before turning to the one, now five death eaters in the room. He looked to Sirius and in exchange for a slightly worried look he received a casual, _We can do this mate. _Before casting a quick shield charm and taking on all of them at the same time.

Half expecting an answer, Remus shouted over the noise of the battle 'Where the bloody hell is James?' he demanded, upon sending a rather nasty hex in the direction of the five other men, it hitting one of them square in the chest causing him to drop his wand. Quickly, working as a team, Sirius blasted the wand into pieces rendering the man defenceless, both men smiled mischievously before each sending him very powerful stunners.

Sirius shrugged, sending him a glare that obviously said, and Remus could almost hear his mates voice telling him, _Prongs is a big boy, he can handle himself. You worry to much Moony.. _He rolled his eyes, before quickly turning on the spot and knocking the death eater that had tried to sneak up on him into the wall, rendering him unconscious.

However just as he was about to turn back around, something caught his eye, well nothing rather than something. Lily was gone, completely and utterly gone. _She couldn't aparate, _he contemplated sending another jinx at a death eater, _I didn't see her leave.._

As the final death eater fell, he quickly rounded on Sirius. 'Where's Lily? Did you see her leave?' Surprised by his mates sudden outburst, Sirius frantically began to search the room for Lily, however turned back to Remus, looking just as confused as before.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they both saw a bright red light come flying towards them, however neither of them reacted fast enough to avoid it and were both, unsuspectingly, frozen in place. Quickly they were disarmed, wands flying to the very edges of the room, and much to their misfortune, another pack of death eater's entered the room, all grinning evilly.

* * *

><p>As his best mates were in the room behind him, James made it his duty to get the last Prewett brother out of harms way. Although upon seeing Marlene being disarmed and watching in horror as the death eater's started to torture her, he bounded down the stairs, Gideon not far behind, leaving the door, in which they were supposed to be guarding, unattended.<p>

'Stupefy!' he shouted, knocking the man backwards into a few others. He continued to duel the group as Gideon attended to Marlene, out of the corner of his eye he saw him help her to her feet and make sure she was alright, before the pair of them joined the fight once more. Gideon picking up the death eater's wand in which he had just stunned.

They made their way back into the main room, easily stunning multiple death eater's along the way, entering the long dinning hall in which the table and chairs had been blast into pieces, just in time to watch as a particularly strong spell made contact with the ceiling. Much to his horror, he watched as the ceiling slowly started to crumble away, knowing that ways exactly the spot where, what would be his ceiling, would be the floor of the room his best mates and girlfriend were in.

* * *

><p>The death eater's raised their wands and the two men prepared for what was about to come, each closing their eyes and shielding their heads. However, nothing ever came. Slowly they opened their eyes to see Lily standing in front of them, bloodied and bruised, a wand raised, having stunned the multiple death eater's in the room. They both sighed in relief upon seeing her,<p>

'Flower!' shouted Sirius, 'Are you alright?'

She nodded and smiled, however her face fell when the floor started to shake, and slowly it began to crumble. She looked up at the two men, jumping between holes, 'What's going on?' she demanded.

'A spell must of hit the ceiling downstairs' admitted Remus, she made her way to the other side of the room, before turning towards the two men.

'Catch!' she told them, as she tossed them both their wands.

'Flower!' hollered Sirius, 'Grab our hands' she nodded and quickly ran forward taking hold of each mans hand, just in time for the whole floor to completely give in and fall to the room below.

Upon spotting the three of them suspended in mid air, the death eater's down below began to send multiple curses their way. 'Lily!' shouted Remus, putting up a shield charm, can you reach into my pocket.

She sighed, using both Sirius' and Remus' arms to hoist herself upwards towards his pocket, however with no such luck. 'There's no chance I can reach it from down here' she stated.

'Alright then, don't panic' he ushered Sirius to hold on tighter before letting go of her hand and reaching into his pocket, pulling out her wand. Her eyes widened in shock, 'Take it' he told her.

She nodded, pulling herself up towards his arm and grabbing her wand, before stunning the two death eater's that kept sending spells their way. Suddenly there was a familiar voice calling up to them and they all looked down to see James, standing directly below them. 'Padfoot!' he shouted, 'Drop her'

Lily looked up terrified, 'Sirius don't you dare' the man in question smiled mischievously down at her before letting go of her hand. She screamed, attracting most of the attention around her, however as she slammed her eyes shut she was soon met with a familiar pair of strong arms.

'Nice catch Prongs!' shouted Sirius from above them.

He smiled up at his best mate, 'They didn't make me seeker for nothing Pads!' his two best mates laughed in agreement. James looked down at Lily in his arms, 'Are you alright?'

She rolled her eyes, placing her feet on the ground, 'I'm bloody fantastic' she stated, irritably, getting down from his arms and marching her way, wand drawn, into the battle before them.

James, however, with his very fast reflexes caught her arm and pulled her back towards him, 'Where do you think you're going?' he demanded, sharply. She rolled her eyes, de-tangling herself from his arms once more.

'I'm not in the mood for you to be all protective James' she admitted, lowering her head, not wanting to start arguing with him after being away so long. He nodded his agreement, though as she made another attempt to march off into the battle, he once again, was in her way. She glared at him, taking two steps back for every step he took towards her, she seemed distant.

'What's going on down there?' questioned Sirius, gesturing to Lily and James who appeared to be glaring at each other.

Remus putting up a shield charm turned, as much as someone could suspended in mid-air, towards his best mate. 'He's being protective again,' he stated, 'Look there!' he quipped, pointing to the couple below them, 'Are you seeing how he's holding her back, trying to talk some sense into her'

Sirius shook his head, 'Not likely,' he muttered, to which Remus nodded in agreement.

'They're both equally as stubborn though' commented Remus, 'James doesn't look like he's given in this time'

'Makes sense,' agreed Sirius, sending a curse towards the death eater's below, 'He let her get away once, that's not going to happen again'

The argument below them seemed to be getting more and more heated, 'Honestly, if they're going to argue this hole time someones going to have to cover them' stated Sirius, and before he knew what he was doing he called down to James, 'Oi Prongs!' shouted Sirius from above them, 'Do you think you could find a way to help us down'

Temper rising, he angrily turned towards his best mates, muttering the counter curse, whirling around to face Lily as she tried to get passed him once more, as his best mates fell to the ground. Lily's eyes widened in shock and she quickly pointed her wand at the two men 'Aresto Momentum!' she shouted, causing them to slow down before hitting the ground. She turned angrily towards James, about to yell at him for being so careless, however before she could open her mouth she was hit.

She fell to the ground in pain, screaming out as she felt the familiar pain of the cruciatus curse. Furious James, as well as Sirius and Remus, turned towards the death eater, all sending powerful hexes his way causing him to be hurtled backwards into another death eater. James and his mates shared nods of approval before he turned back to Lily, helping her back onto her feet. 'Are you-'

'James Potter, if you ask me if I'm alright, I might just have to hex you' she interrupted.

'Alright' he stated, putting up his hands in defeat, 'I won't ask' she nodded, walking in the direction of two death eater's in which Marlene was duelling, James, however, stepped in front of her, arms crossed.

'You're bleeding' he stated 'And bruised, you're weak and in no state to fight right now'

She glared at him, although her face quickly softened, before he could react in anyway, she had slammed her lips against his.

'Honestly' shouted Sirius, protecting the two of them, 'We're in the middle of a battle here!'

He felt the erg to hex his best mate, and having been in any other situation, he would have, although Sirius did have a point. Quickly they broke apart, 'James, these people have tortured me, and kicked me' she noticed him wince and decided to get to the point 'I have to do this, I have to hurt them the way they've hurt me, and whether you let me go or I force my way past you is your choice'

James seemed to consider it before stepping aside, kissing her quickly before watching her run off into the rubble, skillfully ducking and throwing hexes. He turned around to see his best mates quickly exchange a few galleons before going back to their fight.

'You bet on us!' he hissed, raising his wand and knocking a large number of death eater's off their balance, but was too preoccupied at yelling at his best mates to notice.

Remus shrugged 'Sirius didn't think you would give into her this time' he stated, 'I, however, thought differently, and well somethings just don't change' he finished, both him and Sirius chuckling lightly. Angrily he marched off, fighting death eater's alongside Gideon Prewett, who, even though he was bleeding and weak, was fighting a pretty good battle.

XXX

One by one death eater's started to notice the fact that they were being over powered and began to aparate out, the stronger forces having disaparated at the beginning of the fight, not being able to risk getting caught and send to askaban. Although Sirius was extremely looking forward to carting his terrible cousin into the prison, he was glad when the order all aparated back to headquarters.

'Honestly Molly' stated Lily, pushing the witch away, 'I'm fine!' stubbornly the witch forced the healing potion down her throat and mended the rest of her wounds before happily walking away.

'So' started Remus, coming into the room, handing her a cup of tea before taking a sip of his own and sitting down across from her. 'I know you don't want me to be asking, but are you alright? And don't even bother trying that I'm fine on me, not going to work'

She sighed, closing her eyes as she felt the warm tea trickle down her throat. 'I hurt, all over, and I'm tired, but still to scared to go to sleep, sad because Fabian's gone, guilty because it's probably my fault.'

'It's not your fault. No one blames you, not one at all, and as for the tired thing, you could always try a sleeping draught'

'No' she objected, 'No more potions, Molly have forced way too many down my throat in the past hour'

He nodded, and she smiled however it quickly faded, 'There's something else..' he stated at her look, 'What are you hiding?'

'It's this feeling that I just can't seem to shake' she started, 'I feel betrayed, I just don't know by what, or who' silence fell between them as they both drank their tea. 'So where's everyone else'

Remus chuckled, 'James and Sirius are downstairs being lectured by Moody, Marlene's busy helping get Gideon healed as well as Alice, and Frank's snoozing I think, everyone else has gone home' Lily looked at him, raising a questioning eyebrow, before shrugging it off and drinking her tea.

'Do you think I could convince Molly to let me go back to my flat tonight, not that her house isn't lovely..'

'Say no more' interrupted Remus, 'Later tonight I will try and talk her into it'

She raised her cup to him, muttering under her breath about him being her hero. Remus sighed through his nose, a good hero he has, lying to her, James and Sirius were not being lectured, Marlene was very worried for Gideon being very close to the two brothers, however she wasn't helping Alice attend to him. The three of them were, from what he understood, out buying an engagement ring. 'Do you really think this is the best time?' he remembers asking the three of them, however Sirius and Marlene were already out the door. 'There's no better time than now' James had countered closing the door, however opening it seconds later, 'Cover for us will you?' he demanded, to which Remus had agreed, watching in amusement as the trio disaparated.

As he watched Lily laugh at something or other, he thought, _maybe, lying to her, just this once, wasn't such a bad thing._

* * *

><p><strong>The long awaited end. I hope it lived up to your expectations, either way, I would absolutely love to hear from you. :) <strong>_  
><em>


End file.
